Naruto: The Four Tenants
by Animechik9000
Summary: What if Madara was alive and attacked the village with Kyuubi? What if he brought Nagato along with him? What would happen if Kyuubi, Madara, Nagato, and Minato were sealed into Naruto? Find out when you read Naruto: The Four Tenants!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my 4th story so please no rude comments**

**Mostly everyone looks the same as in the anime so I'm not going to in depth with looks!**

**Naruto will have Kyuubi, Minato, Madara and Nagato sealed in him.  
**

**I will try to update on a schedule but I have school so no guarantees!**

**I also do not know all of the jutsu in Japanese so I will write some in English!**

**Legend:**

"Hey!"- Normal talking

_'Hey!'- _Normal thnking

**"Brat!"- Kyuubi talking**

_**'Brat!'-** _**Kyuubi thinking**

**"Kid." - Someone talking in scary/chakra-enhanced voice**

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Yelling/Saying Jutsu name**

_**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Thinking Jutsu name**_

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's October 10 a few miles outside of the village of Konoha. More commonly known as 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'. Today was the day a tragedy happened, and today was also the day a legend was born...

"I'm a father!" Minato said smiling, he was looking at his wife who had just given birth. The nurses that came with them were holding the baby and walking around he room. The new parents quickly turned their heads in shock when they heard a scream, what they saw shocked them. Biwako and the other assistant nurse were on the ground, dead, an ominous figure standing above them holding a small blonde baby.

"Who are you?" Minato asked, staring at the ominous figure, he had long, waist-length black hair and glowing red eyes that shone the Sharingan. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants, over that he wore dark red armor plates that were held together by straps.

"I am Madara Uchiha..." Madara said ominously, Minato's eyes widened.

"B-But how!? Your supposed to be dead!" Minato said disbelievingly, this had to be transformation jutsu of some kind... right?

"That would be because of me." A voice behind Madara said, a man with pale skin, red hair and strange, hypnotic eyes appeared. He wore a black mesh shirt and a red robe with a beige inner lining, underneath he wore black shinobi pants with black shinobi shoes. His odd, hypnotic eyes were purple with rings around the small dot-like pupil. The man looked to be in his middle to late teens.

"I am Nagato." Nagato said, studying the new parents in front of him.

"The Rinnegan... how did you keep Madara alive!? It's been well over 100 years!" Minato said in a shocked tone.

"Whenever he got low on life force and die I would resurrect him. It's one of the Rinnegan's abilities." Nagato said, looking at Madara who was holding the newborn baby.

"Now... Fouth Hokage, step away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies." Madara said evilly, smiling down at the child in his arms.

"No wait! Please... just calm down!" Minato said frantically.

"I am calm, speak for yourself." Madara said. Behind him, Nagato was watching the scene and saw Minato would give his life for his son, he started to rethink a lot of things. He rethought if the plans to destroy the Leaf were really worth it.

Madara then threw the child into the air, he raised a kunai to stab the child. There was a flash of yellow, the baby was in the arms of Minato who was now on the wall.

"Well, I must hand it to the Yellow Flash, your name is true after all..." Madara said, Nagato stared with wide-eyes.

_Ssssss..._

Minato looked down to see multiple paperbombs on the boy's blanket, he quickly threw it and hirashined away, begrudgingly leaving his wife. After he knew the baby was safe, he hirashined to his house and put him into a crib.

"I'll be back, I have to save your mother." He said, hirashining away again. He appeared next to an almost dead Kushina on the ground and the Nine-Tailed Fox about to strike. Luckily, he got there in time to save his wife, he hirashined to his house and laid his wife down next to his baby boy. She hugged the small boy and cried, Minato took on a pained expression and put on his cape, he then went to the battlefield.

**(At the battlefield)**

The Kyuubi was now in the middle of the village, it's tails lashing out and killing shinobi left and right. Suddenly, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage arrived on the scene to see the fox making a purple ball of chakra.

'_If we get hit with that we're finished!_' He thought until he saw a poof of smoke, a giant toad appeared and landed on the fox's back, knocking it off balance. But, no one noticed the two people riding on top of the Kyuubi's head.

"Minato!" The shinobi yelled in relief.

Before anyone could say more the fox disappeared, only for an explosion to occur outside the village moments later. Sarutobi looked around for any able-bodied shinobi who could back him up until he saw Minato's student Kakashi and Kakashi's rival Gai. Deciding it was possibly his best choice, he signaled for them to follow as he took off in the direction of the explosion.

**(With Minato)**

Minato was now on the ground panting heavily, he had just transported Kyuubi, his family, Madara, Nagato, and himself miles from the village. He looked up to see Madara was now on the ground and Nagato was getting up slowly.

'_I know I can't match someone with the Sharingan or the Rinnegan... both definitely not! What do I do?_" Minato thought, watching his opponents recover themselves slowly.

"Fourth Hokage... you are a very skilled opponent, but I will destroy the Leaf." Madara said, Madara and Nagato then jumped onto the Kyuubi again. Minato quickly picked up Kushina and his child, he then summoned a small bed for sealing. He layed the boy down into the bed and took on a saddened look.

"What are you doing!?" Kushina yelled, seeing the familiar arrangement.

"I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into him, there's no choice." He said sadly, looking at the child with a single tear falling from his eyes.

"No! Why not someone else!? You can't! He's your son!" Kushina protested before she coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled, running to her side, Madara commanded the fox to attack. The Kyuubi brought down it's giant claw, it didn't make it to the target. Just before the claw slashed the defenseless baby in half Kushina and Minato jumped in the way, stopping the claw. Madara smiled in delight, the Kyuubi just saved him lots of time while Nagato winced and stood there shocked, they loved their child enough to die for him.

"Quick, I'm going to have to seal it now!" Minato said in a hurried voice, pulling himself off the beast's claw.

"Please! I want to see him when he's grown up!" Kushina said, not wanting to leave her son.

"Ok, save your chakra."Minato said, Kushina nodded. Madara watches the scene and his smile disappeared, he was about to jump off the fox's head and kill Minato before he could seal the beast when he heard the words...

**'Forbidden Seal Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!'** Minato yelled, suddenly, the Kyuubi shrank down a size knocking Madara and Nagato down it's back.

"Damn you Fourth Hokage!" Madara yelled in outrage, Sharingan flaring.

At this point, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Gai had just arrived to see Minato seal half the Kyuubi into himself.

**(With Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Gai)**

They had just arrived to see Minato use the Reaper Death Seal and Sarutobi was stunned, their was also a very strong barrier to keep people out and the Kyuubi in.

"I can't believed he used that jutsu!" Sarutobi said, Kakashi and Gai looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Reaper Death Seal is a forbidden technique, it allows the user to seal something into themselves in exchange for one's soul." Sarutobi said grimly.

"Then why is the Kyuubi still there!?" Gai asked, Sarutobi looked into the barrier the spoke.

"I think he is sealing half into himself and half into his child in that bed." Sarutobi said, Kakashi and Gai quickly turned and scanned for a child, they saw the crib then the boy inside.

"They had a kid!?" Gai asked in a shocked tone, Kakashi and Sarutobi nodded.

"Will Minato-sensei be ok?" Kakashi asked, not wanting to believe his whole team and sensei would be dead.

"No, at the amount of chakra he has now he's not going to make it through the sealing." Sarutobi said in a grim tone, Kakashi's face fell into sadness and the old man had to turn away.

'_Minato, I hope you know what your doing!_' Sarutobi thought.

**(Back with Minato)**

"I have to seal the rest now, Kushina, can you hold Kyuubi down a little longer?" Minato asked, Kushina nodded in reply.

"Good." Minato said then went through the many hand seals. He forgot something, Madara and Nagato were still on the Kyuubi.

**'Sealing Jutsu: Eight Trigrams Seal!'** He yelled, there was a flash of light, everyone just expected Kyuubi to be gone, that wasn't the case. To Kushina's shock Kyuubi, Madara, Nagato, and Minato were all gone, the seal glowed red on the child's stomach then faded to black. Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Gai ran upto the scene, expecting to see Minato on the ground with Kushina, they were shocked when he wasn't there and thought maybe he burned so much chakra he burned up.

Meanwhile, while they were looking around for Minato in case he was still in one piece, Kushina was drawing in her final breathes. She looked to her child and saw black chakra seep into the seal and assumed it was Madara, then purple chakra she assumed was Nagato, red chakra she knew was the Kyuubi, and then normal blue chakra which she was shocked to know it was Minato. The three who had just arrived gave up looking and ran upto her, Sarutobi held up her head for her to speak. She coughed out blood then spoke.

" Please, take care of Naruto..." She said loud enough for them to hear, they all looked to the child who was now crying. Kushina closed her eyes for the last time and ha one thought.

'_Good luck, Naruto._' Kushina thought before her life faded from her reach.

"I promise, Kushina." Kakashi said, taking Naruto in his arms. Gai and Sarutobi smiled at the sight.

Meanwhile, inside the seal something astonishing was happening.

**(Inside the seal) (A/N: I'm adding some new things into the seal, it won't be totally different but it will have new features!)**

They were all inside a sewer, a ginormous cage behind them. They looked around in shock and heard a baby crying, they then looked at a wall to see a large screen to see what looked like a prospective view of someone. Minato recognized the mask and gasped.

"Kakashi!" Minato said in shock, watching his son's view of the world show on the screen. All three other beings in the seal turned to Minato who was watching his son's view and started to get angry. Madara walked right in front of Minato and got his attetion.

"Hey! Why did you seal us all in here!? And more importantly, how did you get in here!?" Madara said in an angry tone, Minato looked around and noticed that they were in a sewer.

"I forgot you were on the Kyuubi and I don't know how I got in here... I might have put too much chakra into the seal..." Minato said in a calculating tone. That was when they heard a deep growl from behind them, they turned to see the Kyuubi sitting upright, tails lashing out in anger.

**"Fourth Hokage... How dare you! I get sealed into a brat like this and now I have to live out his days with all of you in here to annoy me!" **Kyuubi growled out in anger, Madara smiled evilly and walked up to the cage.

**"Hello Kyuubi, how is my little pet today...?" **Madara asked in a chakra laced voice, Kyuubi growled in reply.

"Well, it is a bad predicament we're all in isn't it? Now we have to watch your son's life through his eyes...but... then again, we could get to watch your son's life and see how he turns out. Besides, since we're all in a seal, we can't die so let's enjoy it." Nagato said for the first time, his statements shocked all the three other tenants and when they turned to him, they saw him watching the screen with pure interest.

'_He's not really a bad kid... he was just influenced. He seems to have turned around now._' Minato thought with a smile. Then he frowned and turned to Madara.

"What are you planning to do while in the seal? I can't kill you in here but I at least want to know what you'll do..." Minato said, eyeing Madara, Madara just chuckled at the look.

"Really? You are afraid I would try to hurt your son? You should know that since I'm stuck here too I can't get my revenge... I'll probably just do what you do till I die... Besides, I want to see how your son tuns out..." Madara said, looking at the screen with interest. Nagato and Minato smiled, they were all in agreement they wanted to see how the boy would turn out, now they would just sit back and watch.

"By the way, Nagato? How old are you exactly?" Minato asked, looking at Nagato, the boy smiled and answered.

"I'm 17 now, and always will be now that I'm in this seal." Nagato said, Madara and Minato chuckled at his last remark. They heard a fierce growling behind them, they all turned to the Kyuubi who was the only one in a cage.

**"You honestly expect me to help your son in any way? You used an Eight Trigrams Seal... you want the brat to draw my power... the most I do without consent is to heal him quickly. Other than that, I refuse to help him... if he is stupid enough to come in here, I'll eat him..."** Kyuubi said, this made all the other three tenant's eyes widen comically.

"You will not hurt my son!" Minato yelled, outraged.

**"You will not hurt this kid!" **Madara yelled in a chakra laced voice.

"You will not hurt Naruto!" Nagato yelled, using the boy's name.

**"And why not? I'm a tailed beast and he is my Jinchuuriki, I can influence him any way I want."** Kyuubi said, making Nagato's eyes widen, he ran forward to the front of the cage and glared at the beast.

"No! You will NOT influence little Naruto!" Nagato yelled, he already liked the boy and he didn't know why. Then he noticed the Kyuubi gasp when he saw his eyes.

**"T-The Rinnegan!? But only old man Six Paths... How did you get those eyes!?"** Kyuubi said in a shocked tone, everyone was completely interested now.

"I don't know... I awakened them when my family..." He cut off, not wanted to talk about it.

**"Ok human... if you want to help the kit then I will too. But, ONLY because you have the eyes old man Six Paths had... but if I get that chance I WILL try to take him over..." **Kyuubi said, this shocked everyone. The Kyuubi was actually offering to help someone!?

**"Kyuubi, are you going soft?" **Madara asked with a chuckle, this made Kyuubi growl.

**"Just go away... I'm going to take a nap."** Kyuubi said before laying down, after a little bit they heard a loud snoring. They all sweatdropped at the action. They all turned back to the screen and saw that Naruto was now in Sarutobi's arms at a council maeeting. They decided to keep listening.

"As I'm sure you all know, Minato Namikaze, our beloved Fourth Hokage died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto here." Sarutobi said, holding up Naruto to face the croud. They heard Naruto make a gurgling sound then a small giggle that could only come from a baby. The three people in his mind smiled at the sound, it was the cutest thing they had ever heard. Then the smiles turned into frowns as they saw the council's reactions, there was shock, angry, fear, and some even stood from their seats and yelled.

"Kill the demon!" One council member yelled, earning a growl from Minato.

"Kill the Kyuubi! Another villager screamed, earning a lot of agreement from the civilian side, the three people in Naruto's mind saw that the shinobi side wasn't acting fearful or scared, this earned a nod of agreement from Madara.

"I say we let the villager's do the honors!" Another person yelled, earning a scowl and small killing intent from Nagato, of course only people in Naruto's mind felt it.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi yelled, getting all attention back on him, he sat Naruto upright on the table so he was sitting, facing the council. Naruto possibly had the best view of the room besides Sarutobi. The boy looked around slowly with small blue eyes landing on a picture of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato chuckled as the boy laughed in delight.

"I wonder what he's thinking..." Minato said to the others before being cut off by loud shouts. They saw Naruto had turned his head towards the sound to see the civilian side of the council yelling out more threats.

"If I may interject!" A person from the shinobi side yelled, getting all attention on him, Minato recognized it as Shikaku Nara.

"Yes? What is it? Do you agree to get rid of that monster!?" A random civilian asked harshly, pointing at Naruto, they were all shocked when Shikaku who was usually calm, shot some killing intent at the villager.

"I was going to ask, do you understand sealing at all!?" Shikaku asked in an angry voice, all the shinobi were shocked at the emotion in Shikaku's voice.

"Yes! I makes him the human form of the Kyuubi! He is just the demon in disguise! We must kill him before he regains his strength!" Another villager yelled, at this point, everyone felt and incredibly strong kill intent come from the door. They all turned to see a very pissed off Kakashi walk into the room and glare at the villager, he picked up Naruto in his arms and walked over to the villager.

"Does this small boy really look like the Kyuubi reborn to you!?" Kakashi asked in an angry tone, holding Naruto in his arms.

"It's just the Kyuubi in it's human form! We must kill it!" The villagers yelled, some even jumping at the boy, only to be held back by some clan heads.

"Sealing doesn't work that way, he is just the container! He is not the demon!" Shikaku and Kakashi yelled in outrage. This earned smiles from the three in Naruto's mind.

"He's already corrupted you! He has control of your mind to make you say that!" Some villagers yelled, this earning facepalms from all the people in Naruto's mind, even Kyuubi facepalmed.

"Are they really that stupid!?" Nagato asked in an astonished voice, Madara and Minato could only nod.

"Ok, how about this..." Shikaku said as he took out a scroll and a kunai, the people in Naruto's mind recognized that example and smiled.

"There's no way they won't understand this simple sealing example!" Nagato said, earning nods of agreement from Madara and Minato.

"Now, I have sealed the kunai into the scroll, try to attack me with it." Shikaku said, throwing the scroll to the villagers. Quickly, the villagers ran at Shikaku and hit him on the arm, it didn't nothing.

"See? Even if little Naruto over there carries the Kyuubi he is just the container, the beast is inside the seal on him. It isn't Naruto himself." Shikaku said in a calmer tone.

"You expect us to believe that!? Even if he is just the container the Kyuubi will possess him and kill everyone!" A random villager yelled, earning yells of agreement from the rest of the villagers. Everyone in Naruto's mind facepalmed again.

"How is it even possible for someone to be this stupid?" Nagato asked, Madara and Minato agreed.

"They are blinded by hatred..." Minato said, earning a nod from the other two people.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi yelled, making everyone go quiet.

"The Fourth Hokage's last wish was for Naruto to be treated as a hero!" Sarutobi stated, remembering a letter he read on his desk before going to fight Kyuubi. Most of the civilian council scoffed at the wish.

"How can we treat a demon as a hero!?" A random villager said with a mocking tone.

"Kakashi? Could you please take Naruto out of the room and into my office?" Sarutobi asked, Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room, cradling Naruto in his arms. Kakashi looked down at Naruto as he was walking down the hall.

"I can't believe how idiotic they can be..." Kakashi said softly to Naruto, staring at his features closely.

"You honestly do look so much like Minato-sensei, you are basically a carbon-copy if you take away the whiskers..." Kakashi said, chuckling at the last part.

"Wait, he has whiskers!?" Nagato asked.

"Don't tell me he has whiskers..." Madara said as Minato was going to look at the baby boy's face on the screen.

**"Uh oh... please don't tell me I gave him the whiskers!"** Kyuubi said, knowing that if the boy had whiskers he would be made fun of and be pointed out as the Jinchuuriki. Minato looked at the screen and everyone screamed.

"Nooo! He has whiskers!" All of them screamed, fearing he had the whiskers, if he did he would be pointed out and never taken seriously. This they knew for a fact.

Kakashi and Naruto were now in the office and Kakashi sat down in a chair, he looked at Naruto again.

"I wonder what they'll do with you... they probably won't let you live with shinobi... at least if they don't adopt you first. Since your father had so many enemies you will probably keep the name Uzumaki... I wonder if I could adopt you, they probably won't let me but I could try..." Kakashi trailed off in thought.

"At least there's someone I can trust to try to take care of him..." Minato said.

After about ten minutes Sarutobi came into the office with a frown on his face.

"Well... it appears that Naruto will be going to the orphanage..." Sarutobi said, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Tsunade and Jiraiya were his godparents... what about them?" Kakashi asked, the three in Naruto's mind listened to the reason intently.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya... I have seen them from the shadows before... this kid has some good links! The Fourth as his father, the scariest kunoichi in the world as his mother... two of the legendary three as his god parents, this kid will be unstoppable!" Madara all but yelled out.

"Jiraiya!? Jiraiya-sensei!?" Nagato asked, getting a shocked expression from Minato.

"He was your sensei too!?" Minato asked, Nagato nodded and they both smiled. They would definitely get along well.

"Well... the council is refusing to contact them because... well... they agreed to tell them Minato, Kushina, and Naruto all died..." Sarutobi trailed off, trying to ignore the enraged face of Kakashi.

"What!? But why!? They could protect him! They ARE the legendary Sannin! One of the legendary three! Why would you tell them he died!?" Kakashi asked in an angry tone.

"Because the boy's father had many enemies, if he is watched over by the Sannin then his father's enemies would come after him." Sarutobi said, the three in Naruto'd head were fuming.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" They all yelled in anger.

"Well... I guess he'll be an orphan like me..." Nagato said sadly, Madara and Minato nodded.

"So he'll be going to the orphanage!? They'll kill him!" Kakashi yelled in anger.

"No, I passed a law forbidding anyone from talking about it, if they do break that law the punishment is death." Sarutobi said.

"Fine..." Kakashi said in defeat, Sarutobi took Naruto and made his way to the orphanage.

"You will be a hero some day, I can feel it. Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said.

* * *

**Ok! That was the prologue and I think it was really good!**

**Anyway guys, I'll update this story soon!**

**I have some questions for you before you go on though:**

**1. Should Naruto get the Rinnegan/Sharingan?**

** a) Yes**

** b) No**

** c) If yes, which one?**

**2. Should Nagato become like a brother to Naruto? (I think they would get along very well!)**

** a) Yes**

** b) No**

** c) Best friends**

** d) Friends**

**3. Should Naruto be adopted by the Uchiha clan? (I've been thinking about this a lot and can't decide.)**

** a) Yes**

** b) No**

** c) Just friends with Sasuke and Itachi**

**That's it for my questions! Please write you answer below and I will decide which ideas get put in!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**BYE!**


	2. 5 Years Later, Massacre, and Graduation!

**A/N: This is my 4th story so please no rude comments**

**Mostly everyone looks the same as in the anime so I'm not going to in depth with looks!**

**Naruto will have Kyuubi, Minato, Madara and Nagato sealed in him.  
**

**I will try to update on a schedule but I have school so no guarantees!**

**I also do not know all of the jutsu in Japanese so I will write some in English!**

**I have come to a decision! Naruto WILL get the Sharingan and later the Rinnegan! He may not be a true Uchiha but my plan with become a little more unraveled in this chapter! He and Itachi had a close bond until he killed the Uchiha and Nagato WILL become like a brother and adviser to Naruto!**

**Legend:**

"Hey!"- Normal talking

_'Hey!'- _Normal thnking

**"Brat!"- Kyuubi talking**

_**'Brat!'-** _**Kyuubi thinking**

**"Kid." - Someone talking in scary/chakra-enhanced voice**

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Yelling/Saying Jutsu name**

_**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Thinking Jutsu name**_

**On with the story!**

* * *

**5 Years Later...**

A small, five year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks was running through the streets. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and as far as anyone knew, he was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. But, there was a secret no one knew, he also carried Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and Nagato Uzumaki within him after an accident in the sealing process. One year ago, the staff at the orphanage had kicked him out and now he lived in his own apartment, right now, he was running for his life.

"Just leave me alone!" Naruto yelled at the mob of villagers running after him. He turned a corner and was scared to find a dead end.

'_Oh no.. Ohhh no._' He thought. He turned around to find the villagers were coming around the corner he was even scared more to see a few Chunin in the crowd.

"Your going to die today, Demon!" One of the Chunin yelled, Naruto just kept backing away till he felt the wall behind him. He looked up at the crowd with pure fear. He braced for the pain when he heard the whistle of a kunai being thrown, it hit him in the leg.

He screamed and grabbed his leg in pain, he opened his eyes to see the kunai sticking out of his leg. He was going to pull it out when he heard more whistling noises.

He screamed in pain again as several kunai hit him in the leg, arms, stomach, and one flew by his face just giving him a bleeding cut. He couldn't move anymore, he just laid down and waited for the pain to come. The three people in Naruto's head winced as they heard Naruto's muffled screams ring out in his head, after about five minutes of internal screaming they had to cover their ears when on of the Chunin in the crowd came up and bent his lag backwards, causing his to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Finally, after five more minutes the Chunin in the crowd were going to use a small fire jutsu on him, it wouldn't kill him but it would give him lots of pain. They made the hand signs for the fire jutsu and when they were about to use it they were stopped by four angry faces and one mask, but underneath the man was fuming.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Kakashi and Asuma yelled. **(A/N: All the characters look the same as in the anime!)**

"Oh, so your going to protect that freak?" One of the Chunin yelled, earning a boost in killing intent.

"Asuma, look after Naruto, I'll deal with these people." Kakashi said in an angry voice, Asuma nodded and ran quickly to Naruto's side. Naruto's vision was very shaky, it would blur into focus then out again. Even though his vision was blurry, Naruto could make out four worried faces looking down on him now. One was a woman with black hair and red eyes, the second lady had purple hair and brown eyes. He somewhat recognized the other one, it was Asuma, he had brown eyes and black hair. The last one was an ANBU with a weasel mask, black hair, and Naruto could see two coal-black eyes. He could easily tell they were all worried.

"Kurenai do you know any medical ninjutsu?" The ANBU asked frantically to the girl with black hair and red eyes.

"No I don't, Anko do you?" Kurenai asked the girl with purple hair and brown eyes.

"No, and I know the hospital won't accept him, the last time they did they tried to poison him!" Anko said with anger in her features.

At this point, Kakashi was running up to Naruto, he looked down with a worried expression. Naruto was blinking very slowly, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Itachi, do you have any bandages!?" Kakashi asked the ANBU.

"No I don't..." Itachi said in a worried voice. They all looked down at Naruto again with worried expressions.

"I... can't... feel... my... leg..." Naruto said between breathes. When Anko quickly grabbed the leg and twisted it forward so it would heal correctly everyone inside and outside Naruto's mind visibly winced when Naruto let out another bloodcurdling scream.

"ANKO!" Itachi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi yelled. They watched as Naruto held his leg in pain and cried out, with pained expressions, they continued to watch.

"Itachi use your Sharingan..." Asuma said, Itachi nodded and activated his Sharingan, making Naruto go into a daydream-like state, the boy just stared ahead to show it had worked. He looked around at everyone who had worried expressions on their faces. He wondered if Naruto had seen anything he shouldn't have.

"Do you think he saw anything that would hurt him?" Asuma asked in a concerned voice, everyone frowned and Itachi had an idea.

"Do you want me to go into his mind and see if he saw anything?" Itachi asked, everyone nodded, looking at Naruto's sleeping face.

"Ok. I will need a small amount of time." Itachi said as he looked into Naruto's staring blue eyes, then he was in a sewer. He walked around for a little bit till he felt a powerful presence, he followed it and came into a large room. He saw a ginormous cage at the front of the room and on the wall he saw a large screen showing what all Naruto saw. He saw himself on the screen, staring into Naruto's eyes he admitted that it looked pretty creepy. Then, he saw three people in front of the screen watching it, they all turned and he was shocked.

He saw the Fourth Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and another person, possibly a teen he didn't recognize.

"Hello Uchiha..." Madara said, Itachi shivered at the voice.

"Hello Itachi." Minato said happily.

"Hello, I'm Nagato." Nagato said.

Itachi slowly walked up to the three and his eyes lingered over to the cage where the cage was, inside, he saw the Nine-Tailed Fox staring at him with it's blood-red slitted eyes. He finally made it to the three and stared at them.

"How are you all in Naruto and why!?" He said in a slightly panicked voice, Minato saw this and tried to comfort him.

"It's ok Itachi, let us explain." Minato said.

"When Kyuubi was getting sealed into Naruto, this idiot forgot we were on it's head." Madara said, pointing at Minato.

"And I put too much chakra into the seal and accidentally sealed myself in along with them." Minato said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, Madara and Nagato were on the Kyuubi's head and you forgot, sealing them in along with it. Then, you pushed too much chakra into the seal and got yourself sealed into your own son along with them?" Itachi asked, all of them nodded, making Itachi sweatdrop. Itachi looked over all of them as if he was studying them until he saw Nagato's eyes.

"R-Rinnegan!?" Itachi said shocked, Minato and Madara chuckled.

"I had the exact same reaction..." Minato said with a laugh.

"Ok so now Naruto has the Kyuubi, his father, a Sharingan user, AND a Rinnegan user sealed inside him!?" Itachi said, exasperated.

"Yeah/Yes/Yep/**Yeah**." All of the people in Naruto's seal said at the same time.

"Well this is surprising..." Itachi said, looking at Naruto who suddenly appeared on the floor, he was asleep though.

"Huh... well that's a first..." Minato said, looking at the sleeping form of his son.

"That's the first time he's come in here..." Nagato said, walking up to the sleeping boy, he looked at his closed eyes and smiled.

"He's sleeping though..." Nagato said, everyone looked at the sleeping form of Naruto and smiled when Nagato started to tickle Naruto's whiskers. Naruto started to make sneezing noises in his sleep because Nagato was tickling him, everyone laughed.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen..." Madara said with a small smile. Nagato walked back to Minato's side and looked at Itachi.

"So what are doing in little Naruto's mind?" Nagato asked, Itachi just smiled.

"I was checking to see if he saw anything he shouldn't have, like them revealing Kyuubi or seeing Kakashi massacre those people... but... it appears he didn't otherwise he would probably not be sleeping right now." Itachi said with a chuckle and a glance at the boy on the floor.

"No, he didn't see anything he shouldn't have. By the way, I really need to tell someone this i case it happens but... if Naruto were to ever have the Sharingan implanted into his own eyes, because of my DNA he would be able to unlock it then activate and deactivate it. Of course, since it's my DNA he would be able to use it to it's full power, my power actually." Madara said, Itachi's eyes widened and his mouth was gaping.

"Thinking of that, since I'm in here as well he also has my DNA so if he's pushed far enough he could easily unlock the Rinnegan." Nagato said, Itachi started to feel like he was going to faint. Minato saw this and ran behind him in case he fainted.

"Should I tell the Hokage about this? I don't want them to turn him into a weapon but if I don't and he unlocks the Sharingan then what?" Itachi asked, his mind spinning.

"Don't tell the Hokage, Danzo would get word and turn my son into a weapon. Tell Kakashi, he has the Sharingan so if he needs proof he can come in here and we can explain. I have a feeling since he was my student he will be Naruto's sensei when he is older." Minato said, everyone nodded at the logic.

"Ok, by the way, sorry about Anko twisting Naruto's leg..." Itachi said and Minato nodded.

"I know, but it would have healed wrong it she hadn't..." Minato trailed off, not wanting to think that. Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Ok, well it seems I should go back into the real world now... bye!" Itachi said as he disappeared. When his eyes refocused he was staring into Naruto's eyes again, he quickly looked away and everyone looked at him.

"Well?" Kurenai asked, they all noticed the concerned epression on Itachi's face.

"Um... well..." Itachi said, not deciding if he could trust all of them.

"Itachi? What is it?" Asuma asked, they were starting to get a little scared for Naruto.

"I think it would be better if we were to talk in private at his house..." Itachi said, this made all of them become even more scared than before. Kakashi picked up Naruto and they all shunshined to Naruto's apartment. Kakashi laid Naruto down on the couch and everyone else sat in the chairs around the living room.

"Kakashi... can I speak to you for a moment?" Itachi asked, Kakashi nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What's this about?" Kakashi asked, worried.

"Well... I want you to go in and go into Naruto's mind, follow the strong presence and you'll see what I mean..." Itachi said. Kakashi rushed into the living room and sat the unconscious Naruto up, uncovering his Sharingan.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked, Kakashi ignored her and proceeded to go into Naruto's mind.

"Why you!" Anko said, she was stopped by Itachi.

"Trust me. Just wait..." Itachi said, he sat down next to the unconscious Naruto and stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.

Kakashi felt the 'strong presence' and was now following it into a large room with a cage in the front, behind the bars he saw the Kyuubi eyeing him. He looked around to see a screen on the wall showing what Naruto saw, he saw himself on the screen. In front of the screen he saw three figures, he started to walk towards them slowly.

When they turned around, he was shocked.

"M-Minato-sensei?" He asked in a shocked voice, Minato nodded with a smile and a few tears rolled down Kakashi's face. The other two made themselves known by talking.

"Hello Kakashi." Minato said.

"Hello cyclops." Madara said with a chuckle. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized who it was and he felt fear for his life.

"Hello, I'm Nagato." The other said, Kakashi could tell the boy was in his later teens.

"Minato-sensei... Madara Uchiha...!?" Kakashi said in shock. Then he looked at the other and gasped.

"R-Rinnegan!?" He all but screamed, Minato chuckled.

"That was the same reaction Itachi and me had!" Minato said with a laugh.

"W-W-What are you all doing in Naruto!?" Kakashi stuttered out through his shock.

"When Kyuubi was getting sealed into Naruto, this idiot forgot we were on it's head." Madara said, pointing at Minato like before.

"And I put too much chakra into the seal and accidentally sealed myself in along with them." Minato said, smiling sheepishly. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"So Naruto has Madara Uchiha a Sharingan user, Nagato a Rinnegan user, Kyuubi, and HIS OWN FATHER sealed into him!?" Kakashi said, dumbfounded. No wonder Itachi wanted him to see for himself!

"Yeah/Yes/Yep/**Yeah**." All of the people in Naruto's seal said at the same time.

"By the way, because Naruto has me sealed inside him if he ever has a Sharingan implanted into his eyes he will be able to unlock the Sharingan then activate and deactivate it. Also, since I'm in here he has some of my DNA, that's how he could unlock it and use all of it's power, or use the power I have in my Sharingan." Madara finished, Kakashi felt like he had to lie down.

"Thinking of that, since I'm in here as well he also has my DNA so if he's pushed far enough he could easily unlock the Rinnegan, but only if he is under too much stress." Nagato said, Kakashi felt like was going to get sick or pass out Minato seeing this, rushed behind Kakashi like he did Itachi in case he passed out.

"Well, that is a lot to take in in one day, Itachi had the same reaction you are. I thought he was going to faint!" Minato said to Kakashi.

**"Will you three please stop trying to invite people in! First that Uchiha brat and now cyclops! I'm never going to take my nap at this rate!"** Kyuubi said in an annoyed tone, everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess I have to go..." Kakashi said before leaving Naruto's mind. When he came out of Naruto's mind he quickly looked away and covered his Sharingan, he looked up to Itachi and nodded quickly.

"Will you two tell us what's wrong!?" Asuma said, finally getting annoyed. Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other, they weren't sure if they could tell them.

"Well... itappearsthatNarutocanawakentheSharinganbecauseMadaraUchihaissealedinsidehimalongwithKyuubiaboynamedNagatowiththeRinneganandMinatotheFourthHokage." Both Kakashi and Itachi said quickly. It took a few seconds for the message to get decoded in Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai's minds. When the message was clear they were shocked.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled. Kakashi and Itachi then went in-depth with what they saw and heard. The other three were shocked, after they were done explaining they spent a few minutes just staring at Naruto with wide-eyes.

"Does he know?" Kurenai asked, Itachi shook his head. They thought for a few more minutes then Naruto opened his eyes.

"Hn?" He said, all of them gasped and looked at him, he grabbed his head in pain.

"Gah! I feel like someone yelled into my ears!" He yelled, all of them had to stifle a chuckle knowing why he felt like someone yelled into his ears, or more likely inside his head.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Asuma asked, Naruto nodded, still holding his ears.

"How about we take you out for Ramen?" Itachi said, everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

'_Oh no... haha... what have I gotten us into?_' Itachi thought.

"See ya!" Kurenai said, shunshining away.

"Bye!" Asuma said, bailing out the window.

"I have to go now!" Kakashi said, running out the door.

"Uhhh... I forgot to turn off my stove!" Anko said and she jumped out the window. Now only Itachi and Naruto were left.

"Uhhh... well then... ok! I guess I'll be paying..." Itachi said with a sob coming into his voice, his wallet would soon be empty.

**(3 Years Later)**

Naruto was out training late and was now running home, he was passing the Uchiha compound when he heard a scream.

'_Who was that!? I have to check it out!_' He thought as he ran into the Uchiha compound. He turned a corner and saw blood, kunai, and dead bodies everywhere, he had to hold back the urge to puke as he ran past them, trying hard to hold back tears.

"What happened!?" Minato asked Nagato and Madara, they shook their heads and continued watching.

"Oh Kami..." Nagato said as he could hear and see Naruto holding back tears and running past all the bodies.

"Mother of Kami... who could do all this!?" Madara said as he watched Naruto run past countless bodies.

Naruto continued to run towards where he heard the scream until he came to Sasuke Uchiha's house.

"Oh no... it came from Sasuke's house..." Naruto muttered in fear as he ran up to the door, he opened the door to faceplant into Sasuke who was crying.

"Sasuke!? What happened! I heard a scream... what happened!?" Naruto said quickly seeing Sasuke panting heavily and trying to run.

"I-Itachi! R-Run Naruto! Come on, we have to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and dragged him behind as he ran. Naruto was now on his feet running behind Sasuke when Itachi appeared in front of them.

"Itachi why are you doing this!?" Sasuke yelled.

"There has to be a reason Itachi did this..." Minato said to the other two next to him.

**(A/N: In this Itachi already said the part about killing his best friend and he got both of Shisui's eyes)**

"Foolish little brother, you are one of the few members of the Uchiha clan who can possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. If you wish to exact your revenge on me someday then foster your hatred and face me when you have the same eyes as I do..." Itachi said, then he appeared behind Sasuke and touched his pressure point, knocking him out cold. Then he turned to Naruto.

Naruto started to back away with fear clear in his eyes, Itachi made his slow advance.

"P-Please don't kill me... Itachi please!" Naruto pleaded, tears running down his face. He honestly didn't want to die by his friend's hand.

"I'm not going to kill you Naruto..." Itachi said, this scared Naruto even more, was Itachi going to torture him!?

"I'm going to give you a gift..." Itachi said, Naruto stopped moving and held his ground.

'_I guess if he's lying and I die here, this is as far as I was meant to go in this world..._' Naruto thought, Minato and Nagato's eyes widened at the bravery Naruto was showing and Madara smiled proudly.

"What is this gift? I know the ANBU will be on their way in a little while, not seeing the lights on." Naruto said, Itachi just held his ground.

"It's a surprise, you will get it when you are older..." Itachi said, this made Naruto take a step back.

'_When I'm older? Is he going to come back and kill me!?_' Naruto thought frantically, all the people in Naruto's mind were watching intently now._  
_

"I bet he'll give Naruto the Sharingan..." Madara and Nagato guessed, Minato nodded in agreement.

Itachi's eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan and he stared at Naruto, Naruto backed away a little more. He didn't even realize it when Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind him, his pressure point was hit, and he fell to the ground but not before he heard the last words.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Itachi said, then went to transplant Shisui's eyes into Naruto. After he was done the red eyes morphed back into light blue, just a little darker than before. Then he went on the run.

**(1 Week Later)**

Naruto woke up to smell antiseptic, he quickly looked around and realized he couldn't see. He brought his hand up to his eyes to feel bandages around his eyes.

"So your finally awake, Naruto?" A voice said from the side of the bed. Naruto jumped then realized the voice was Kakashi, he hadn't seen him in years but he still remember the man's voice.

"Why are there bandages on my eyes!?" Naruto said, panicked. Kakashi laid a hand on Naruto's arm to calm him.

"Don't worry, when they found you they just said your eyes were bleeding and needed to rest for a few days, you can take them off now." Kakashi said, Naruto ripped the bandages off and was blinded by the ceiling light. He grabbed his eyes in pain.

"Too bright! Too bright! I'm blind!" Naruto said loudly, holding his head in pain. Kakashi's eye widened in realization and started to think of what to say.

"Uh Naruto? Can you open your eyes and look at me?" Kakashi said, Naruto squinted his eyes at Kakashi and it got better after a little bit. He opened his eyes fully and Kakashi gawked, was it just him or were Naruto's eyes darker?

"Naruto, can you tell me what happened?" Kakashi asked, already having an idea what transpired.

"I heard a scream and ran into the compound, there were dead bodies everywhere. I ran to Sasuke's house and ran into him running away, he said Itachi was coming to kill us and to run, we ran up the street and Itachi appeared in front of us. He said that Sasuke had to foster his hatred and come back to face him when he had the Mangekyo Sharingan, then he knocked out Sasuke and walked up to me. He said something about giving me a gift I will have when I'm older and then I was knocked out." Naruto said, gasping for breathe.

"Do your eyes hurt at all?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, my eyes sting, but it's going away... and everything is so much clearer than it was before, what did he do to me?" Naruto said, Kakashi decided to wait till Naruto was older to tell him.

"I don't know... I guess we'll find out when your older won't we?" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Is Sasuke ok!?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, he's fine, in fact he went back to The Academy yesterday." Kakashi said, Naruto sighed in relief.

"When can I get out of here?" Naruto asked, Kakashi thought then smiled.

"Right now, with your super-healing and all. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Kakashi said.

"What about Itachi?" Naruto asked, Kakashi frowned.

"He got away, now he's an S-rank missing ninja." Kakashi said, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Will he come back for Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto, how about we get you out of here and to Ichiraku's?" Kakashi asked, knowing his wallet would be empty.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of bed and putting on his normal clothes. Kakashi chuckled, he certainly hadn't lost his enthusiasm for Ramen.

After he took Naruto home, he went to tell Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko about Naruto's new 'gift'.

**(4 Years Later) (A/N: Sorry about all the time-skips I want to get to graduation as soon as possible.)**

It was now graduation day at The Academy, everyone was nervous and some excited. For one Naruto Uzumaki it was the day he would finally become a Genin, but in the way he expected.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki, please preform the **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, and the **Bunshin**." Iruka said, Naruto quickly preformed the techniques perfectly till it came to the **Bunshin**. He made a dead-looking clone that fell to the ground.

"You failed!" Iruka said, Naruto walked out of the room sadly. Naruto was now sitting on a swing across the road from The Academy, watching all the parents congratulate their children on passing. Minato, Nagato, and Madara watched sadly as he longed for a family. Naruto heard footsteps coming p to his side, he turned to see Mizuki smiling down at him.

"I know a way you can graduate Naruto..." Mizuki said, then went into details about his plan.

**(Later that night, Forest)**

"Ha! I found you! It's all over..." Iruka said, leaning over Naruto who was grinning.

"Caught me already, your quick sensei!" Naruto said, Iruka took on a confused expression.

"Now I can pass right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!" Naruto said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked, confused.

"Mizuki-sensei told me! He told me about the scroll, and this place..." Naruto trailed off, putting the pieces together. Then, Naruto was shoved back as multiple kunai flew into Iruka.

"So, I see you found our little hide-away..." Mizuki said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said, Naruto gasped.

"No Naruto! Run! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka yelled, Mizuki started to laugh.

"Naruto run! Mizuki lied to you!" Iruka yelled again, Naruto looked at the laughing teacher and frowned.

"You want to know who's really lying? They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto." Mizuki said, Naruto took on a confused look.

"No Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked our village, it couldn't be killed so it was sealed into the best thing. A newborn baby, that baby was you! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox! DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the fuma shuriken on his back.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka yelled, Naruto ducked.

_Clench!_

Naruto looked up to see Iruka had shielded him, taking the hit in the back. Madara, Nagato, and Minato gasped.

"B-But why?" Naruto said, Iruka started to cry.

"Because we're the same, when I lostmy parents no one seemed to care, they just forgot I was there. I did crazy things... then I had to pay for it. Your lonely and it hurts inside, and I could've been there for you more, I'm so sorry, Naruto." Iruka said, blood running from his mouth.

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He hated you because the Kyuubi killed parents and that beast is now inside you!" Mizuki yelled, Naruto jumped out from under Iruka and ran.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, Naruto just kept running, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh Naruto..." Minato said in a sad tone.

"Poor Little Naruto..." Nagato said in a saddened and worried tone.

"He'll get through it... I hope." Madara said.

After a little bit of running Naruto was crouched behind a tree, clinging onto the Scroll of Sealing like it was a lifeline. He heard voices come from behind him and listened.

"How did you know... Naruto. How did you know -poof- it was me and not Iruka?" Mizuki's voice said.

"Because I'm, Iruka." Iruka said simply with a smug grin.

"Why would you protect that freak!? He'll use the scroll for his own power and destroy this village!" Mizuki said.

"Your right." Iruka said, Naruto had to stifle a gasp and more sobbing noises.

'_So Iruka-sensei never believed in me... he thinks I'm some... beast!_' Naruto thought with an inward sob. Nagato, Minato, and Madara frowned.

"But that's not who Naruto is, he works hard and puts his whole heart into it! That's what separates him from being a beast, so your wrong, he nothing like the Nine-Tails! He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidded in the Leaves!" Iruka finished with confidence, Minato, Nagato, and Madara smiled as Naruto gaped and they felt him fill with warm happiness that could reach even the coldest heart.

"I was going to finish you later but I changed my mind! Your finished!" Mizuki yelled, he took out the Fuma Shuriken and ran at Iruka.

'_So this is it..._' Iruka thought before...

_Clang!_

He looked up to see Naruto slam into Mizuki's face, sending him flying back and the Shuriken in the opposite direction. Naruto stood with the scroll in a defensive postition, Mizuki started to stand, wiping some blood off his lip.

"You idiot! Why didn't you run!" Iruka yelled, scared Naruto would die. Naruto just smiled.

"Watch me sensei." He said, before focusing his look on Mizuki.

"Don't ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said, everyone in Naruto's mind was shocked at the amount of bravery Naruto kept showing.

"Nice move, for a little punk... but what will you do Nine-Tailed Fox! I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Take your best shot fool, I'll give it back to you a thousand full!" Naruto said, Minato, Nagato, and Madara watched with wide-eyes as Naruto showed bravery that even some Jounin seemed to lack.

"Show me what you can do! Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled, Naruto put half of his chakra into the jutsu.

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'** Naruto yelled. Everyone inside and outside on Naruto's mind, even Kyuubi, gaped as over 2,000 Naruto's appeared, all grinning evilly at Mizuki.

'_So much chakra!_' Iruka thought.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHAKRA!" Minato, Madara, Nagato, and Kyuubi yelled, with widened eyes, all in shock.

"Did he use any of our chakra on accident!?" Minato asked, everyone shook their heads, surprising everyone even more. Minato quickly checked Naruto's chakra levels and he paled, he was about to faint.

"What is it!?" Nagato asked, seeing the shocked expression on Minato's face.

"H-H-He only used half his chakra!" Minato stuttered out, feeling like he was going to faint at the sheer amount of chakra his son had. Nagato and Madara looked at each other then pinched themselves, they weren't dreaming. Then they heard a scream, they all looked at the screen to see over 2,000 Naruto's pushing each other to get a hit on Mizuki before the others, it was so funny Minato, Madara, and Nagato burst out laughing.

It was now dawn, Mizuki laid on the ground after being beaten up by thousands of Naruto's Iruka motioned Naruto over.

"Naruto, close you eyes." Iruka said, Naruto closed his eyes and felt something go onto his forehead. He then opened his eyes to see Iruka holding his goggles and Iruka's headband was gone. He raised his hand and felt the headband on his forehead.

"He actually passed!" Nagato said happily, everyone else smiled.

"Congratulations Naruto! You graduate!" Iruka said.

"And as a reward we're going to Ichiraku's!" Iruka finished, Naruto stared with his mouth hanging.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, jumping onto Iruka in happiness.

* * *

**Well there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it explained my way of thinking a little bit!**

**So I guess all I can say now is...**

**BYE!**


	3. Team 7 and the Bell Test

**A/N: This is my 4th story so please no rude comments**

**Mostly everyone looks the same as in the anime so I'm not going to in depth with looks!**

**Naruto will have Kyuubi, Minato, Madara and Nagato sealed in him.  
**

**I will try to update on a schedule but I have school so no guarantees!**

**I also do not know all of the jutsu in Japanese so I will write some in English!**

**Legend:**

"Hey!"- Normal talking

_'Hey!'- _Normal thnking

**"Brat!"- Kyuubi talking**

_**'Brat!'-** _**Kyuubi thinking**

**"Kid." - Someone talking in scary/chakra-enhanced voice**

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Yelling/Saying Jutsu name**

_**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Thinking Jutsu name**_

**On with the story!**

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

Naruto was walking to The Academy, today he would finally become a Genin and be on a team. He was thinking back to the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. He had taught the kid his own jutsu, the sexy jutsu and he swore he felt two people pass out from blood loss and another laughing. What he didn't know was that he made Minato and Madara pass out from blood loss and Nagato laugh at their predicament.

He saw The Academy and smiled, today was the day he would finally be one step closer to his dream. When he walked into the room he got a lot of confused looks from some of the students, he ignored them and sat down.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This place isn't for dropouts you can't be here unless you graduated." Shikamaru Nara, the laziest kid in school said. Naruto grinned.

"Do you see this? This is a regulation headband! We'll be training together!" Naruto said.

"Hmph." Shikamaru said as he walked away. Everyone turned to the sound of running and yelling coming up the hall, they all turned to see Sakura Haruno, Naruto's crush and Ino Yamanaka run into the room.

"I'm first!" They yelled, they continued their argument and Naruto stared and blushed.

'_Sakura..._' Naruto thought, Nagato, Minato, and Madara chuckled at Naruto's train of thought. Sakura turned and smiled.

'_She's smiling at me! I think she likes me in this headband!_' Naruto thought, all three chuckled again. Sakura ran down the rows and Naruto jumped from his seat.

**(In Meeting Room)**

"Promising new student Sasuke Uchiha, is that him?" Asuma asked, looking at a crystal ball, Sarutobi nodded.

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan..." Kurenai said.

"That's right." Sarutobi said. The crystal ball's view then shifted over to Naruto who was on the floor.

'_Naruto..._' Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko thought. They all remembered the conversation years earlier...

_**(Flashback)**_

_"I'm counting on you Pakkun." Kakashi said, sending out his summoning dog to tell Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko to meet at his house. Five minutes later, they were all sitting in Kakashi's living room._

_"Is there any change with Naruto?" Asuma asked, Kakashi nodded._

_"He went home today... do you remember what Itachi said to us a few years ago?" Kakashi asked, they all nodded._

_"Yes, if Naruto ever gets the Sharingan transplanted into his eyes then he will..." Kurenai said, trailing off. Her eyes widened as the information rang through her mind._

_"No! He didn't!" Anko said, shocked._

_"Yes, he did." Kakashi said._

_"Does Naruto know? Can he activate it?" Asuma asked, Kakashi shook his head._

_"No, he dosen't know and no, he will unlock it like any other Uchiha member would..." Kakashi said._

_"What do his eyes look like now?" Kurenai asked._

_"They are still blue, but their darker than before." Kakashi said, everyone sat in silence for the rest of the small meeting._

**_(Flashback End)_**

"Hey Sakura! I wah-!" Naruto said before being shoved down with a thud. The people watching through the crystal ball winced.

"Move it! Good morning Sasuke... mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked.

'_Sasuke Sasuke! It's always about SASUKE!_' Naruto thought, gaining a chuckle from the three people in his mind.

_Clunk! Clunk!_

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto crouching on his desk, growling. The people in Naruto's head and the crystal ball chuckled.

"Naruto! Hey stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

'_Sakura... Sasuke! Sasuke! It's always about Sasuke! What's the big deal with this guy!?_' Naruto thought, all the people in Naruto's mind chuckled.

"Whoa! Hey! This is great!" The kid behind Naruto said, 'accidentally' bumping Naruto into Sasuke.

"What the?" Sakura said.

"I uhhh..." Ino said.

_Smooch!_

A kissing sound echoed around the room, everyone turned to see Naruto and Sasuke leaned over, looking like they were choking and making gagging and dry heaving sounds. The Jounin watching from the crystal ball laughed and the people in Naruto's mind laughed harder. They stopped when they felt killing intent raise against Naruto, Naruto started to turn scared.

"Naruto... you are so dead." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa! Hang on! It was an accident!" Naruto said, raising his hands in a placating manner.

"Your finished!" Sakura said.

"Hang on!" Naruto yelled as the girls made their advance. He let out a scream of terror and he was sucked under the girls and to the ground to be beaten up, it reminded everyone of a whirlpool sucking someone up. All the boys in class saluted Naruto in respect.

"He was a good man." Kiba said, this gained a long laugh form all the Jounin watching.

**(10 Minutes Later)**

"I will now announce the teams..." Iruka said, naming off the teams.

'_I hope I'm with Sakura and... I don't know! Just not Sasuke!_' Naruto thought.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled, getting chuckle from the three in his head.

"I'm doomed..." Sakura said.

"... and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka finished.

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm doomed..." Naruto said, everyone in Naruto's head burst out laughing.

"He's with the girl he likes and the guy he hates and the girl he likes likes the guy he hates!" Nagato yelled out, howling in laughter. This made the other two laugh more.

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame..." Iruka continued.

"Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. You will meet your Jounin senseis after lunch." Iruka finished.

"The second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio... it seems Naruto's class is full of Clan Heads..." Minato said, Madara nodded, eyes wide.

**(After Lunch)**

Team 7 was now waiting for their sensei to arrive, the other Jounin had come and gotten their teams already. Naruto noticed the two Jounin who he assumed were Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi, he had heard them say their names to there teams, were giving him looks like they knew him. He didn't recognize them, if he did know them then they had changed too much for him to recognize them.

After about two hours the door finally slid open, a man with silver hair and a mask popped in. It was Kakashi but he couldn't recognize him.

"Team 7, meet me on the roof in five minutes..." Kakashi said, the Genin hurried to the roof.

"Ok, now for introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike many things... i haven't thought about a dream... and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi finished, the Genin sweatdropped.

"You next, Pinky." Kakashi said, Sakura frowned and started.

"My name is Sakura Haruno... what I like... I mean the person I like is -looks at Sasuke- my hobbies are -looks at Sasuke and giggles- and my dream for the future is -looks at Sasuke and squeals-.." Sakura said.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked, he automatically regretted it.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, Naruto let out a groan like someone just broke his heart with a sledgehammer and one tear fell from his eyes.

"Ok... next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. I'm going to restore my clan... and kill a certain someone." Sasuke finished.

'_I hope he dosen't mean me!_' Naruto thought.

"Revenge... he's in the cycle of hatred." Minato, Nagato, and surprisingly Madara said. Over the past few years Minato had changed Madara and know he understood the cycle of hatred.

'_Sasuke is so hot..._' Sakura thought.

'_Just as I thought..._' Kakashi thought.

"Next Blondie." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen and training! I dislike smug people and the time it takes to cook Ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm someone! Someone important! Then I can protect this whole village!" Naruto said.

"Ok, your all unique and you have your own ideas, tomorrow we will meet at training ground 3 at 7:00 AM for the real test. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll puke." Kakashi said, before they could ask he disappeared.

"Oh no... not the bell test..." Minato said, he had to warn Naruto to eat breakfast and work with the others.

**(The Next Day, Training Ground 3, 7:00 AM)**

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi in training ground 3. Naruto had eaten breakfast and made a plan for teamwork because a voice in his head told him to, he assumed it was his subconscious. After about two more hours Kakashi finally arrived. After saying his excuse he explained the bell test and said to come at him with intent to kill.

"Ready... start!" Sasuke and Sakura ran away while Naruto stayed put.

"You a little... weird." Kakashi said, Naruto grinned.

"The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto yelled, making everyone in his head burst into laughter. Kakashi then took out a book that said; Icha Icha Paradise.

"A book?" Naruto asked in an astonished tone.

"Well, your weak attacks won't hurt me so... now come on! Show me what you can do!" Kakashi said, Naruto smiled.

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'** Naruto yelled, Kakashi expected to see about five clones that would disappear in a second, he was way off. His eye widened incredibly when he saw about 1,000 Naruto appear around him. Sasuke and Sakura gasped in shock as a Naruto came up to both of them and explained. Sasuke relunctantly agreed and Sakura just agreed because Sasuke did.

"How much chakra do you have!?" Kakashi asked in a shocked tone, looking at the real Naruto who hadn't broken a sweat.

"I only used 1/4 of my chakra, the weird thing is, I never have trained to get more chakra, I just have this much!" Naruto said with a shocked tone as well. All the clones dispersed creating a large cloud of smoke. Kakashi dodged three kunai that came at him, he forgot about the bells for one second. The two bells flew off with the kunai only to be picked up by the Genin.

"Nice Sasuke! Your so cool!" Sakura said, Naruto frowned.

'_But I set up the diversion..._' Naruto thought then looked at Kakashi who was walking out of the smoke to see the Genin holding the bells. He looked down to see a tear in the string that held them and looked back at the Genin.

"Well... congratualtions! You all pass! Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said, Naruto cheered happily. He was finally a ninja.

* * *

**Ok guys! Sorry that was speedy and short but I really wanted to get to the wave mission! Expect the wave mission in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**BYE!**


	4. Mission to the Land of Waves

**A/N: This is my 4th story so please no rude comments**

**Mostly everyone looks the same as in the anime so I'm not going to in depth with looks!**

**Naruto will have Kyuubi, Minato, Madara and Nagato sealed in him.  
**

**I will try to update on a schedule but I have school so no guarantees!**

**I also do not know all of the jutsu in Japanese so I will write some in English!**

**Legend:**

"Hey!"- Normal talking

_'Hey!'- _Normal thnking

**"Brat!"- Kyuubi talking**

_**'Brat!'-** _**Kyuubi thinking**

**"Kid." - Someone talking in scary/chakra-enhanced voice**

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Yelling/Saying Jutsu name**

_**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'- Thinking Jutsu name**_

**On with the story!**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Team 7 was doing yet another D ranked mission and they were sick of it. They wanted to be doing stuff other than chores anyone could do. Right now, they were trying to catch the infamous demon-cat Tora, it kept escaping it's owner and the Genin were sent to catch it... for the 20th time. In fact, Minato was wondering how the cat was still alive it was there when he was a kid!

"This is Sasuke I'm at point B." Sasuke said over his mic.

"This is Sakura I'm at point C." Sakura said also.

"This is Naruto! I'm at point A." Naruto said quickly.

"Ok... TARGET HAS MOVED! FOLLOW IT!" Kakashi said, the Genin rushed after the cat and hid behind some trees.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters... I'm ready, just give the signal." Naruto said, Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

"Ok... NOW!" Kakashi yelled, they jumped at the cat and Naruto got it first. It started to scratch his face.

"Ahhhhhh! Get it off of me!" Naruto yelled, getting clawed all over the face by the cat's claws. Nagato, Madara, and Minato released a small chuckle.

"Can you identify the target?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke agreed.

"Ok, lost pet Tora captured. Mission success." Kakashi said.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS!? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled, making everyone go deaf for a minute.

**(Hokage's Tower, Lobby)**

"Team 7 reporting in." Kakashi said to the receptionist, for the first time ever since they were Genin, she raised her head to look at them. When she saw Naruto she narrowed her eyes into a glare, apparently, she forgot about everyone else.

"What are YOU doing here? Get out before I call the ANBU!" She said, Sasuke and Sakura looked confused and looked at Naruto.

"That's it! I'm calling the ANBU, Demon!" She said, she stopped when she felt a killing intent directed at her. She turned to see Kakashi looking at her.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll get that demon out of your hair so you can see the Hokage." She said.

"He is part of my team, I suggest you let us through or you'll be fired and executed." Kakashi said, she nodded quickly and let them through.

**(Five Minutes Later, after Hokage's speech)**

"Can't we at least get a C rank!?" Naruto asked, Sarutobi went into deep thought. At that moment, teams 8 and 10 and another with a sensei in tights walked in.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said, smiling. Kakashi saw that behind it something was bothering Naruto, he walked over to Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai and told them about earlier. They were angry at the treatment Naruto still got, even after possibly saving the village. They all looked at him, he was smiling and talking to everyone else, they would ask him if he was ok later.

'_Hmmm... all the teams are here. They do have enough experience for a C rank... if I send all of them then they will all get more experience._' Sarutobi thought, then he smiled. He thought it was fate that Teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai walked in at the same time.

"I have come to a decision! You will all be going on a C ranked mission together! You will be escorting and guarding Tazuna, a bridge builder to the land of waves and guard him while he finishes the bridge." Sarutobi finished, the Genin looked at each other then nodded in agreement. One of the Genin on the new team scoffed like he was better, he had white eyes like Hinata and brown hair.

"Ok, send him in." Sarutobi said, a man smelling of sake walked in. He wore civilian clothing and looked slightly on the drunk side.

"A bunch of snot-nosed brats?" Tazuna said.

**(A/N: I thought I would add humor into the next part! Enjoy!)**

"And you, the little one with the idiotic looking whiskers... you really expect me to believe your a ninja? And take those whiskers off! No one will take you seriously when you wear them!" Tazuna said, Naruto took on a confused expression and gawked. The people in Naruto's mind facepalmed, they knew this was coming.

"But I'm not wearing whiskers... I was born with them on my face..." Naruto said in a confused tone. This shocked the Genin from the new, unknown team.

"Really? No one is born with whiskers! Now stop messing around and take them off." Tazuna said, everyone looked at Naruto who looked slightly shocked.

"But I'm not kidding! I'm not wearing whiskers!" Naruto said in a stunned tone.

'_This guy needs to sober up!_' Naruto thought.

"I said, quit kidding with me. Your wearing whiskers and it's weird, take them off." Tazuna said, everyone started to think Tazuna was too drunk for his own good. Naruto had an idea.

"Would you like me to do a transformation so I don't have my whiskers?" Naruto asked, this shocked everyone.

"No, I want you to take them off." Tazuna said. Naruto just sighed and did the **Henge**, only the ninja in the room knew he did the transformation jutsu. When the smoke around Naruto disappeared everyone gasped at how he looked, the Genin looked at the picture of the Yondaime then back at Naruto, the resemblance was insane! The Jounin in the room already knew who Naruto's father was but were still shocked by the similarities between the two, Naruto without whiskers could very well be a clone of the Yondaime when he was young!

"Actually Naruto, that won't be necessary, please undo the **Henge**, we'll just sober Tazuna up before we go." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and undid the transformation, his whiskers were back but no one would look at him the same again.

"N-Naruto? Why do you look s-so much like the Y-Yondaime Hokage?" Hinata asked, all the Genin payed close attention now. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, coincidence? Oh well, he IS my hero so I'm honored to look like him!" Naruto said with a big smile, the Jounin had to hold in a chuckle knowing Naruto's 'hero' was really his own father.

"Wait a minute, whiskers... are you the kid that lady in the lobby called a demon fox?" Tazuna asked in a questioning voice. All the Genin's eyes widened and they looked at Naruto.

'_Well, it looks like someone is going to Ibiki..._' All the Jounin and Hokage thought.

"Hey wait, that reminds me! Naruto, why did that lady in the lobby call you a demon and try to call the ANBU?" Sakura asked, this shocked all the other teams. Naruto froze, it was so obvious that even the Genin could see it. Naruto lowered his eyes sadly to the floor for a minute then looked up, he smiled, shocking the adults in the room. He thought of an excuse.

"Well, maybe she thought I was going to kill her with my pranks! My pranks ARE known as killer and it takes a lot of cunning to come up with them!" Naruto said, grinning his usual grin. All the Genin seemed to accept that except for the secret geniuses, Shikamaru and Neji.

'_That was a good excuse... nice going, Naruto._' All the adults in the room thought, they could even back up his excuse!

"Ok, we'll meet at the gate in one hour." Kakashi said, all the Genin nodded and left. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai walked behind Naruto and then went up to him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked, Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I'm fine now! They didn't suspect a thing!" Naruto whispered so only the Jounin could hear, they all smirked as his enthusiasm was back.

"Ok, now go pack! Be at the gate in an hour." Kurenai said, Naruto nodded and ran off. Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai all shunshined to their houses to pack, when they were done, they all met in Kakashi's living room, Asuma and Kurenai were shocked to see Gai, the leader of the 'new and unkown' team there.

"What is Gai doing here?" Kurenai asked, Kakashi looked at her.

"Don't worry, he knows about Naruto's gift

"You know, it's honestly hard to believe that Naruto has the Sharingan... but I'm reminded he does because of the darker color in his eyes and the glint. That mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes that also belonged to Shisui..." Kurenai said, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he'll have the **Kotoamatsukami **like Shisui did?" Asuma asked, Kakashi went into deep thought.

"I have a feeling he will... I just hope we find out and help him control it before he accidentally command's someone to act like a dog or something..." Kakashi said with a chuckle, this made the others laugh.

"I guess only time will tell..." Asuma said, the other three nodded.

**(1 Hour Later, Front Gate) (A/N: I'm going to make this Team 9/Team Gai's first combat mission, they will be new to it and more like Naruto's class on this one, also they all now know each other. Before the Jounin camehtye introduced themelves)**

Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10, and Tazuna were waiting at the front gate for the Genin's senseis when their was a puff of smoke.

"Yo." Kakashi said, Naruto looked shocked.

"NO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! YOU ACTUALLY ARRIVED ON TIME!" Naruto yelled, he then clutched his chest and fell to the ground in a fake heart attack act. Everyone burst out laughing, even the people in Naruto's head, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji which they met on the 'new' team. Naruto then got up with a grin on his face.

"Alright, let's head out!" Gai said, he and Kurenai were still chuckling at the act Naruto had just put on. Then they all headed out. After a little while of walking down the road, the Jounin noticed something.

"A puddle when it hasn't rained for days?" Kurenai asked, the three Jounin nodded.

"Let's see how the Genin do..." Asuma suggested, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai nodded. As they passed the puddle nothing happened, then as they were walking away, two Chunin level ninja rose out of the water. They wrapped their chain around the four Jounin and proceeded to 'kill' them by ripping them to shreds.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Team 7 yelled in shock.

"KURENAI-SENSEI!" Team 8 yelled in shock.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Team 9 yelled in shock.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Team 10 yelled in shock.

All the Genin were now too scared to move, even Sasuke, the one who never lost his calm demeanor. The Chunin ran at Naruto and got behind him. Everyone froze when they felt a powerful chakra, the Jounin looked at Naruto knowing this chakra wasn't the Kyuubi. The Genin were too scared to look and just stayed frozen.

"Sensei?/Yondaime?/Lord Fourth?" Kakashi, Asuma, Kureni, and Gai said in order, remembering the feeling of the chakra. They looked at Naruto and their eyes widened, they could see what appeared to be the Fourth standing behind Naruto, looking down at him like he was guarding him. The figure then disappeared and Naruto jumped forward, trying to get away from the Chunin. He then made a hand sign, recognizing it, Asuma and Kurenai tried to intervene but were stopped by Kakashi.

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' **Naruto yelled, he pushed as little chakra as he could into the Jutsu and 50 Naruto clones appeared around the Chunin. The Naruto's attacks ended up knocking them out and the Jounin then hopped down from the tree they were in.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Team 7 yelled in relief.

"KURENAI-SENSEI!" Team 8 yelled in relief.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Team 9 yelled in relief.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Team 10 yelled in relief.

The Jounin nodded in acknowledgement then looked at Naruto.

"Good job Naruto, how did you make so many clones?" Asuma asked, Naruto just shrugged.

"I put in as little chakra as I could." Naruto said, the Jounin's eyebrows rose till Kakashi explained.

"When he uses about 1/4 of his chakra he can get 1,000 clones." Kakashi said, the other three's jaws dropped and they looked at Naruto, who was now talking to everyone else. The Jounin smiled till they heard...

"Naruto you idiot! Why do you have to try to act cooler than Sasuke? No matter how strong you get you will never beat Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison, Naruto swore they had planned that!

"But... I wasn't..." Naruto said before being cut off.

"Don't lie idiot! You are not smart and you are not strong! I don't even know how you became a ninja, you'll never become Hokage!" Sakura and Ino yelled again, come on they had to have had that planned or something!

Naruto grit his teeth and turned away, he walked up the road a little and turned with sheer determination in his eyes.

"I will show you all I can become Hokage, I will show you all! I'll get strong and prove it to you whatever it takes! To be Hokage, that is my dream! I never go back on my word! That's my nindo my ninja way!" Naruto said, the Genin laughed and the Jounin's mouth's were gaping.

"He's so much like his father it's not even possible..." Kakashi said, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai nodded. They all started to walk again after interrogating Tazuna.

After about four more hours, they decided to set up camp and move on the next day.

**(The Next Day)**

They had now been walking for about two hours until Naruto thought he heard something in the bushes. He threw a kunai at the bush and everyone froze.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought I heard something..." Naruto said.

"Sensei, don't listen to Naruto! He's probably just doing it for attention! Sasuke didn't hear anything so there probably isn't anything!" Sakura and Ino said, Naruto, the people in Naruto's head, and the Jounin were getting really annoyed with the fan girls in the group.

"I wasn't lying!" Naruto said, pointing at the bush.

"Yeah you were! You probably just want attention because everyone in your family died the night you were born!" Sakura said, everyone froze, even Ino knew to never bring that up around Naruto! Everyone turned to Naruto who was shaking in fury, tears rolling down his face and falling to the ground. He slowly raised his head and glared angrily at Sakura, still shaking in barely concealed rage, tears running down his face like a river.

"Stop. Now. Sakura." Naruto said, his rage was clear in his voice but she didn't get the message.

"Well? You never had anyone in your life to pay attention to you! Your just an orphan who wasn't raised right! They probably kill themselves to get away from a loser like you!" Sakura said, Naruto started to growl slightly and shook more, red chakra rolling of him in waves. The Genin and Jounin shivered at the feel of the chakra in the Jounin were going to stop Sakura before she said anything else but were shocked when Naruto turned quickly, ran at a nearby tree, and punched through it with all his might. The tree flew back, smashing right through about 50 trees and then stopped. Everyone looked at Naruto who was now looking at Sakura with a more calmed demeanor.

"Sakura, don't ever insult my parents or me... or next time, I might not be able to control myself..." Naruto said, looking at the group of Genin.

_Swoosh!_

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as he heard a sword approaching fast, everyone ducked only to have a giant sword fly over their heads. It impaled itself into a tree and a man with dark grey skin and bandages over him mouth appeared on top of it.

"Well well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan..." The man said, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai glared at the man.

'_But the Sharingan is only in the Uchiha clan, my clan. Could he be...?_' Sasuke thought, eyeing Kakashi with a calculating look.

"Zabuza Momochi..." Kakashi said, Zabuza chuckled.

"So I'm in your book too eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza said in a joking manner.

"Now, hand over the old man and I'll be on my way..." Zabuza said, all the Jounin stepped forward.

"Everyone! Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight..." Asuma said, eyeing his opponent.

"Wait a minute! What is the Sharingan!?" Naruto asked, Sasuke answered.

"The Sharingan is an ancient Doujutsu owned by the Uchiha clan... it allows the user to be able to see through Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu attacks and reflect them back on the user. But, there is a lot more to the Sharingan than meets the eye." Sasuke said, Sakura and Ino squealed in delight and Naruto processed the information.

"That's only the tip of the Iceberg kid, you haven't even scratched the surface." Zabuza said, Naruto eyed Kakashi.

"So Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan!?" Naruto said to Sasuke, unsure. Sasuke shrugged in response. The fan girls eyed Naruto and scoffed.

"See Naruto! You can't have the Sharingan so you'll always be a loser! Nothing is better than the Sharingan! Without it, you'll NEVER be better than Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura stated, Naruto frowned and the Jounin inwardly smirked.

'_He can't have the Sharingan? Oh... well we'll see about that soon enough..._' The Jounin thought, having a feeling that Naruto would unlock it in this mission due to stress.

Kakashi uncovered his eye and everyone gasped.

T-That's the Sharingan!?" Naruto said, the eye looked kind of cool AND scary to him.

"Everyone! Stand around Tazuna! Stay out of this fight, we can take him down." Kurenai said, she would soon be proven wrong.

"We'll see about that..." Zabuza said, then he disappeared only to reappear behind all nine Genin. They all gasped, Kurenai and Asuma were there in a second. They stabbed the ninja only for him to turn into water. Suddenly, they heard the words...

**'Kirigakure no Jutsu!'** Zabuza said. Suddenly, mist filled the entire area, they couldn't see a foot in front of them.

"Madara! Try to send some of your chakra into Naruto! If my idea works, it will help him unlock his Sharingan sooner and help him in this fight!" Minato said frantically. Madara nodded.

"Ok, I'll give him some and help him unlock it, and if my idea works, I can fuse my DNA with him a little more to give him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan if he ever gets the normal one. My DNA will help him with his Sharingan, I'm glad fusing a little bit doesn't affect his appearance, otherwise he would look like a fox from Kyuubi right now!" Madara said, sending some of his chakra into Naruto.

Naruto felt a power spike in him and spaced out for a little bit, when he refocused on what was happening he heard his sensei's words...

"Just run! You can't win this fight! If you run the water clone can't follow you!" Kakashi yelled, Naruto started to realize that all four Jounin were trapped inside water prisons. Sasuke thought he saw an opening in Zabuza's defense and ran at him, one second later he was on the ground with a foot on his chest.

"You little kids just try to act like ninja... you don't know what it's like to be a real ninja. Your just pretending." Zabuza said, he shoved down on Sasuke making him yell in pain.

"Let go of Sasuke!" All the Genin, especially the fan girls, yelled. Zabuza just chuckled.

"You brats don't deserve to wear those headbands!" Zabuza said, he shoved down his foot again, knocking the wind out of Sasuke. All the Jounin frowned.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Naruto yelled, he pushed little under half his chakra into the shadow clone jutsu, 2,000 Narutos appeared.

"Holy crap!" Asuma and Kurenai yelled, Kakashi and Gai just stared. Zabuza looked around in slight fear then smiled.

"There's no way a brat like you could summon this many shadow clones! Not even a Kage can! These are just illusions..." Zabuza said, then all the Narutos ran at him. He expected them to fly through them until they were dog-piled on top of him. He pushed off with his sword and all the clones flew back, exploding.

"He almost got him! He has so much youth in him!" Gai said.

"What are you!? To have so many clones... how much chakra do you have!?" Zabuza yelled in slight fear.

"I just used a little under half of my chakra..." Naruto said, Zabuza, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma's jaws dropped. They stared at Naruto and didn't see any sweat, he had done that without any trouble at all. Zabuza then ran at Naruto, sword in hand, hoping to slice Naruto in half. The Jounin stared with widened eyes as Naruto grabbed his eyes in discomfort, at last second, Naruto dodged the attack. They watched as he looked at his hand and his eyes widened, he stared at his hand like it had grown another finger.

They continued to watch as Naruto dodged attack after attack and it started to click into place. Zabuza was getting mad that a new Genin was able to dodge him so much.

"How do you keep dodging me brat!?" Zabuza said, Naruto looked astonished.

"I don't know..." Naruto said, Zabuza tried to hit Naruto again, Naruto then ran for the water prisons to see the real Zabuza with three clones next to him. He turned around and avoided another hit, his vision seemed so much clearer, what was he doing right?

"Shikamaru! Shadow!" Naruto yelled, avoiding another hit, Shikamaru got the message and trapped a clone in his shadow he moved his arm making the clone release the prison on Asuma.

"Hinata! Byakugan!" Naruto yelled, she nodded and killed another clone with Jyuken, releasing Kurenai.

"Sasuke! Shuriken!" Naruto yelled, dodging yet another attack, this time, Sasuke threw the shuriken at Naruto, hitting the target. The clone felt into water.

"Bushy Brows! Taijutsu!" Naruto yelled, Lee ran forward, kicking the clone and releasing Gai.

Naruto then threw multiple kunai and shuriken at the real Zabuza, he couldn't catch them all and let go. Now, all the Jounin were free and ready to fight. Suddenly, two senbon flew from the woods and impaled Zabuza on the neck, he fell to the ground 'dead'. Gai felt his pulse, he was 'dead'. A ninja then appeared next to the body, it was a small person with black hair and a mask on.

"Thank you, this body holds many secrets. Please excuse me." The person said, then disappeared with Zabua's body. Naruto was by the shore now, he looked into the water and saw his eyes were different. They were blood red with two tomoe in each eye.

'_What!? I can't be an Uchiha... they might hate me if I have these. Oh no! How do I make them go away!? That's it! I'll just keep my head down!_' Naruto thought frantically, from the corner of their eyes, the Jounin were watching Naruto look at his face and take on a shocked expression, then it turned to worry, then back to normal.

"I think he unlocked it..." Kurenai whispered quietly, the three others nodded and looked at Naruto, who was walking back with his head down.

"Oh, he's trying to hide it! I don't think he knows how to turn it off... but then again, with his chakra he could probably keep it on for days with no effects..." Kakashi said with a slight chuckle. When Naruto reached the group he looked up, closing his eyes so they were squinting, the Jounin chuckled at his efforts.

"Ok, let's go!" Asuma said, they started to walk to Tazuna's house. Their were four Jounin fighting so they were glad when they didn't suffer chakra exhaustion afterwards. The Jounin watched as Naruto kept his head down, when he looked up they would see a glint of red before he lowered his head quickly again. When they finally got to Tazuna's house, Naruto walked into the upstairs bathroom quickly, examining his eyes. Outside the door, the Jounin were standing and applying chakra to their ears to listen to Naruto's mumbled ranting.

"Damn, why do I have this Sharingan!? How do I turn it off? Gah! My eyes will be eating my chakra forever!" Naruto mumbled, the Jounin suppressed chuckles as they continued listening.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Wait, it eats chakra, if I stop chakra... wait how do I stop my chakra!? DAMN IT!" Naruto continued muttering, staring into his new eyes. The Jounin thought it was time to intervene before Naruto had a nervous breakdown, they knocked on the door.

"Naruto, can we come in?" Asuma asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Uhhh... sure." Naruto said, he lowered his head and opened the door.

"Ehm... yes?" He said, trying to not sound panicked, the Jounin heard the strain in his voice and smirked inwardly.

"Naruto could you look up at us please?" Kakashi asked, Naruto tensed.

"N-No." Naruto said, still looking down.

"Please? Can you please look up at us?" Gai said, totally out of character in the other Jounin's opinions.

"Please? Can you please look up at us Naruto? We'll shut the door." Kurenai said, she closed the door to prove her point. Naruto raised his head a little bit and glanced up. He then raised his head fully with his eyes closed shut tightly, the Jounin chuckled inside.

"Could you open your eyes for us Naruto?" Kakashi asked, he continued to watch as Naruto nodded, unsure. All four Jounin watched as Naruto opened his eyes slowly, all their eyes widened. Naruto already had two tomoe already!? Naruto looked down quickly again, they took on concerned expressions.

"Naruto it's ok, can you trust us and look up at us for more than a second?" Kakashi asked in a comforting tone. Naruto nodded and looked up, they all stared into the new blood red eyes with two tomoe in each where the blue used to be.

"Naruto, what do you see right now?" Asuma asked, curious how the boy would reply.

"I see blue stuff inside you..." Naruto said, Asuma nodded and raised his fist, he threw a punch at Naruto and he ducked to avoid it.

"What did you see there?" Kurenai asked.

"I saw his attack coming, it was like time slowed down..." Naruto said, looking at Asuma's hand.

"Naruto, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Kakashi asked, Naruto shook his head.

"What did you feel before you could see everything?" Gai asked, the Jounin were all thinking that the tenants in Naruto's head had something to do with this.

"Yeah! I felt a weird upsurge of power, my body flooded with chakra... but I know it wasn't Kyuubi's chakra..." Naruto said in a confused tone, Asuma leaned towards Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai.

"I think Madara gave him chakra and it sped of his Sharingan's growth." He whispered so only the Jounin could hear, they nodded.

"Naruto? Do you know how to turn it off?" Kurenai asked, already knowing the answer.

"No! What am I going to do!? I can't turn it off, it will eat my chakra forever! What do I do!?" Naruto said in a panicked voice, Kakashi's eyes widened that Naruto wasn't bragging about getting the Sharingan.

"Naruto? I was wondering, what do you think would happen if you showed them your eyes?" Kakashi asked, both Jounin caught on and realized Naruto wasn't bragging like they thought he would.

"Well, Sasuke would get mad, Ino and Sakura would yell at me for 'copying Sasuke's coolness', and the rest I don't want to know..." Naruto said, the Jounin got what Naruto was saying and nodded in understanding.

"Well then how are you going to copy people's jutsu and use your Sharingan?" Asuma asked, Naruto frowned.

"Why would I copy!? I would rather ask for permission to copy..." Naruto said, the Jounin were shocked then smiled.

"If you want to use your Sharingan, would you tell them? We think it would be better is you told them and kept it a secret from everyone else." Kurenai said. Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Why would I hide it from everyone else?" Naruto asked, eyeing the four Jounin with his Sharingan eyes.

"They already call you a demon, what if they were to know the 'demon' had the Sharingan?" Gai asked in a comforting tone, Naruto looked at the ground then up again.

"They would call me the copy-demon or Sharingan-demon..." Naruto said with sadness, all the Jounin hearts ached for him now.

"Exactly, you can't tell anyone but MAYBE your own team, but I suggest you wait for the right time..." Asuma said, everyone one else nodded.

"Also, when ou have strong emotions the Sharingan comes out, so be careful..." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded.

"Ok, now... HOW DO I TURN IT OFF!?" Naruto all but yelled, the Jounin covered their ears.

"Ok calm down, force you chakra away from your eyes, feel for the warmth and stop the flow..." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opening his eyes the Jounin watched as his eyes spun around and disappeared into the normal blue.

"Ok, now what do you see?" Kakashi asked, expecting the answer he got.

"Compared to those eyes... this sight is so blurry!" Naruto said with a laugh, the Jounin laughed and they all walked downstairs. When they got downstairs, everyone sat and ate. After about an hour of silence Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, broke the silence.

"By the way, I never thanked you all for helping my father!" Tsunami said, all the Genin nodded.

"Well your looking at the next Hokage! We going to save your country! Your looking at a group of heroes!" Naruto said, everyone but TenTen and Neji smiled.

"Heroes? That's so stupid! There's no such thing as heroes!" Inari, Tazuna's grandson yelled, Naruto got a tick mark.

"How do you know? There are heroes in this world! I'll prove it! I'm going to be Hokage! I never go back on my word!" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone, Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Inari scoffed.

"You really think you can become Hokage? From what I've heard, you're the dead last!" Neji said, some of the Genin snickered.

"Like YOU can become Hokage! Sasuke will! He's much better than you!" Ino and Sakura yelled, Naruto was about to jump out of his seat in anger.

"Heroes... Dreams... That's all so stupid! Kids like you, having foolish dreams! Dreams don't come true, Heroes don't exist! Your just full of stupid ideas! You don't know what it's like to suffer! You don't know what it's like to not have food on the table every night! Your just a pampered ninja in a rich village! You don't know what it's like to not have both your parents and lose someone close to you! You don't know what true suffering is!" Inari yelled, the Jounin flinched at the last few parts, Inari should NOT have brought that up!

Naruto stood up slowly, he walked over to the door slowly, fists balled and glowing white from pressure.

"See! Your just running away! Well, we can't run away! We have to stay and endure it! Your just a coward!" Inari yelled, Hinata quickly covered the small boy's mouth, she knew what was coming. Naruto stood in front of the closed door, shaking slightly.

"I don't know huh? I don't know what it's like to suffer? Try being in my shoes for a day..." Naruto said in an almost entirely evil voice, everyone visibly shivered.

"I barely get food, I'm not pampered, I'm beaten by my own village...-" Naruto said before being cut off.

"So!? You have both your parents and friends! I don't have any friends and I lost my father!-" Inari said before being cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, turning on his heels and glaring at Inari... it looked like he was peering through the boy's soul.

"You know the love of a parent, I never had any. THEY BOTH DIED DURING MY BIRTH! I HAVE LIVED ALONE IN AN APARTMENT ALL MY LIFE WITH NO FRIENDS! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS!? I HAVE BEEN BEATEN AND TORTURED BY ALL THE VILLAGERS TO AN INCH WITHIN DEATH! I HAVE BEEN CALLED A MONSTER BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I HAD NO CONTROL OVER! Just because I was born that night... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE IN MY SHOES!" Naruto yelled, everyone just sat shocked at his sudden breakdown. He tried to walk out the door but felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head slightly to see the worried look of Sasuke, he just brushed the hand away and walked out the door.

"Naruto..." All the Genin and Jounin murmured at once, eyes still on the door.

"Hmph, well... he dosen't know what it's like to have a mark branded on his body... he doesn't have it as bad as me..." Neji said, the Jounin frowned and the Genin's eye's widened.

"You really think... your the only one who has a seal on you? Naruto saved our village the day he was born..." The Jounin muttered, thinking the Genin didn't hear. The Genin's eyes widened and they stared after Naruto. Sasuke quickly got back up from his seat and ran to the door.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Gai asked.

"Out to find Naruto." Sasuke said simply, he ran out the door and through the woods to find Naruto. Everyone stared after him, the Jounin nodded to each other then looked at the remaining Genin.

"Come on, we're going too." Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai said to their teams. Everyone nodded and left the house to find Naruto. Meanwhile, Sasuke had just found Naruto sitting i the middle of a clearing on a fallen tree.

**(With Naruto and Sasuke) (Turning and understanding point in the story coming up! Sorry for some slight OC's but I thought they would be like this if they understood each other for once...)**

Sasuke was walking into the clearing and walked up behind Naruto.

"Can I sit with you?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded and continued to stare forward. Sasuke walked up and sat down beside Naruto, at this point, the Jounin and Genin were watching from the trees. The watched as Sasuke sat down and decided to just listen from the bushes.

"Was all you said back there true?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded sadly. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and then forward again.

"Every word was completely and painfully true..." Naruto said, a single tear running down his face.

"Well, I know what your feeling too. I may not act it though... in fact, I know you put up an act too, don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, Naruto gasped and turned his head to face Sasuke.

"I mean, we both don't have anymore family, we both have stress from the village... me acting strong when I might not be and you trying to act like you don't care what people say. You know... I think it's funny... we have such similar pasts and we were put on the same team." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded.

"Like that time we both faced Itachi and he nearly killed us..." Naruto said with a slight chuckle, Sasuke nodded with a sad smile. Everyone in the bushes just watched with widened eyes, Sasuke and Naruto understanding each other? If the Jounin thought about it, Naruto and Sasuke had a lot in common without realizing it.

"By the way, Neji said something about a seal that can't be taken off... and the Jounin said you saved the village the day you were born, and you also had a seal... what did they mean?" Sasuke asked in an interested tone, Naruto grinned slightly.

"Well, I guess you could say that... it's on my stomach." Naruto said, pointing at his gut. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto's stomach.

"Why do you have a seal?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly interested now.

"Well, it's a looong story... and an S class secret." Naruto said, this shocked all the Genin.

"How do you know an S classed secret!?" Sasuke asked, Naruto chuckled and looked at the stars.

"Well, it revolves around me in every corner... there were even laws about it..." Naruto said sage-like, not giving much information.

"Laws!? What would be so important there needed to be laws...?" Sasuke asked, Naruto just smirked with amusement.

"The biggest secret of all... and it even gets me almost killed everyday..." Naruto said with a sage's voice again, the Jounin were amused at how Naruto was beating around the bush. The Genin continued to watch and all had the same thought; _Almost killed everyday!?._

"But... if I were to tell you you would run like some of the people who know..." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with sadness. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Is it really that bad?" Sasuke asked, stunned.

"Well... I wouldn't know if it were bad... but definitely scary..." Naruto said, Sasuke went into deep thought.

"No matter what it is... you are still Naruto right?" Sasuke asked with a grin Naruto nodded. Then a thought hit him.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke, there is something I need to tell you first, and don't scream ok?" Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and looked at him, waiting.

"Now, look at my eyes and please don't scream..." Naruto said as his eyes morphed into a two tomoe Sharingan, Sasuke started to choke on the air he just gasped in. Naruto continued to stare as Sasuke got a hold of himself and smiled.

"So... I'm not the last one...? I'm not alone...?" Sasuke said, unsure. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"I may not be an Uchiha or anything but your definitely not alone..." Naruto said, Sasuke smiled happily with tears rolling down his face. He started to laugh in happiness, all the Jounin were shocked and then smiled warmly. The Genin watched with confusion.

"Ok... since you didn't run I think I'm ready to say what it is... and remember. I am still Naruto! I'm no one but Naruto Uzumaki... ok?" Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and laughed happily, tears of happiness still rolling down his face. When he got serious, Naruto nodded and looked at his own stomach.

"Do you know how sealing works?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded.

"Do you know the day I was born?" Naruto asked, Sasuke thought and shook his head.

"October 10, the night Kyuubi attacked..." Naruto said, Sasuke's look started to turn to shock then thinking then realization. Sasuke 'eeped' and all the Genin had looks of realization and looked at Naruto with saddened looks.

"So THAT'S why he always had the smell of a fox around him!" Kiba whispered in a shocked tone.

"And t-that's w-why he has s-such enormous c-chakra reserves!" Hinata said in shock.

"S-So... it's in here?" Sasuke said, poking Naruto on the stomach. He looked up at Naruto's face to see a sad look in Naruto's eyes.

"And that's why you have these?" Sasuke said, poking Naruto's whiskers, he burst into laughter and fell on his side.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Naruto yelled in a fit of laughter. Sasuke laughed, that was Naruto alright...

Naruto then sat up with his serious demeanor back in place. He looked at Sasuke and smiled sadly.

"I am the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. That night, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a baby who had just been born, the only baby born that day..." Naruto said, gritting his teeth at the last part.

"...And the villagers always saw me as the thing sealed inside me, not the real me. They don't understand I'm basically a walking jail cell for the Kyuubi and they treat me like I was the demon itself." Naruto said, tears streaming from his eyes, Sasuke gasped at how hard Naruto's life must have been.

"Do you feel it inside you?" Sasuke asked, concern written on his face.

"No, but I can always feel it's evil chakra, my chakra and the seal holds it away... but whenever I get overly emotional, that chakra boils to the surface. Do you remember the red chakra that came up when Sakura insulted my parents?" Naruto said, Sasuke's eyes studied him and he nodded.

"That was the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra..." Naruto said sadly, all the Genin shivered at how the chakra before felt.

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't it's jinchuuriki but if it were taken out or I let it out, it would be a sure death for me..." Naruto said, everyone's eyes turned sad.

"Does anyone else know?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded.

"Only the adults, there was a law passed that forbade anyone from talking about the Kyuubi. Except me of course, it's inside me so when I feel like I can tell someone it's ok for me to tell them. The Old Man just wanted me to have a normal life... too bad the villager's hatred took over their minds..." Naruto said. All the Genin were gaping at what Naruto was saying now.

"Well, as long as you stay as Naruto and not the Nine Tails I'm ok with you..." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and laughed, tears flowing from his eyes. The people hiding decided to come out now. They walked up to the two and Naruto gasped, he jumped a few feet back.

"Please don't hate me! Sasuke doesn't!" He yelled before everyone stood in front of him, they didn't have the looks of hatred the villagers had.

"We don't hate you, in fact, I'm glad some of our questions were solved. Right guys?" Shikamaru said, Naruto's eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" Was Naruto's genius reply.

"Why you have a fox-like scent..." Kiba said with a grin.

"W-Why you h-have so much c-chakra..." Hinata said with a blush.

"Why the villagers always looked at you with hate..." Shino said.

"Why you heal so fast..." Ino said.

"By the way, one more question?" Shikamaru said, Naruto nodded, glad they didn't hate them.

"Do you and Kyuubi ever talk?" Shikamaru asked, everyone turned to Naruto who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru smiled, that was Naruto alright...

"In class, they said Jinchuuriki could talk to their Bijuu... they didn't say much but I was just wondering..." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I don't really know... I guess I never thought about it..." Naruto said, thinking if he ever heard a voice in his head.

"Ino, do you know any mind techniques that could get us into Naruto's seal? There is something you all need to see since Naruto is confessing..." Kakashi said, all the other Jounin nodded. Ino was about to do the Mind Body Transmission Justu...

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, Kakashi turned to him with a serious look.

"You'll see, and don't worry... it's safe." Kakashi said, Naruto took on a scared expression.

"And what do you mean going into my seal!? Kyuubi will eat you!" Naruto said, scared. The Genin looked at Naruto and gasped, he was scared Kyuubi would eat them.

"Don't worry, you'll see why in a minute..." Kakashi said, nodding at Ino. Ino focused on Naruto's mind and then they were all in a sewer.

"WHERE ARE WE!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Naruto yelled, looking around frantically, he noticed all the Genin and Jounin except Kakashi looking around with confused looks. They looked at Naruto and saw him freaking out.

"Naruto calm down! We're in your mind!" Kakashi said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"WHY DOES MY MIND LOOK LIKE A SEWER THEN!?" Naruto yelled, Kakashi looked around and his eyes widened.

"I don't know actually..." Kakashi said, they all started to walk through Naruto's mind, looking in a door of memories Naruto had. They all continued going through Naruto's mind, some of the Genin and Jounin were crying by the time they got to the tenth memory. Then they saw another and watched with wide eyes.

_**(Memory they were watching)**_

_Mizuki ran at Iruka with a giant fuma shuriken and Naruto jumped from behind a tree and smashed him in the face._

_"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei... I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled, Mizuki got up._

_"What are you going to do now Nine Tails?" Mizuki said, Naruto smirked._

**_'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' _**_Naruto yelled, two thousand Narutos appeared and beat up Mizuki._

_"I might have gone a little overboard..." Naruto said, rubbing his head sheepishly._

_"Naruto come here and close your eyes." Iruka said, Naruto walked up and when he opened his eyes he saw Iruka's headband was gone._

_"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate!" Iruka said._

_"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto said as he jumped on Iruka, knocking him to the ground._

**_(Memory__ end)_**

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock.

"So that's how you became a Genin! You beat Mizuki-sensei when he tried to betray us!" Shikamaru said with a smile. That question was solved.

"Yeah! That's also the night I found at about Kyuubi, Mizuki told me I was the Nine Tails and for a moment I believed it... then Iruka-sensei told me I wasn't. He was the first person to acknowledge me." Naruto said, everyone nodded.

They continued to walk until they came to an old memory when Naruto was about five...

_**(Memory they are watching) **_**(A/N: I just copy and pasted the memory in so sorry if it sounds odd)**

_"Just leave me alone!" Naruto yelled at the mob of villagers running after him. He turned a corner and was scared to find a dead end._

_'Oh no.. Ohhh no.' He thought. He turned around to find the villagers were coming around the corner he was even scared more to see a few Chunin in the crowd._

_"Your going to die today, Demon!" One of the Chunin yelled, Naruto just kept backing away till he felt the wall behind him. He looked up at the crowd with pure fear. He braced for the pain when he heard the whistle of a kunai being thrown, it hit him in the leg._

_He screamed and grabbed his leg in pain, he opened his eyes to see the kunai sticking out of his leg. He was going to pull it out when he heard more whistling noises._

_He screamed in pain again as several kunai hit him in the leg, arms, stomach, and one flew by his face just giving him a bleeding cut. He couldn't move anymore, he just laid down and waited for the pain to come. The three people in Naruto's head winced as they heard Naruto's muffled screams ring out in his head, after about five minutes of internal screaming they had to cover their ears when on of the Chunin in the crowd came up and bent his lag backwards, causing his to let out a bloodcurdling scream._

_Finally, after five more minutes the Chunin in the crowd were going to use a small fire jutsu on him, it wouldn't kill him but it would give him lots of pain. They made the hand signs for the fire jutsu and when they were about to use it they were stopped by four angry faces and one mask, but underneath the man was fuming._

_"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Kakashi and Asuma yelled._

_"Oh, so your going to protect that freak?" One of the Chunin yelled, earning a boost in killing intent._

_"Asuma, look after Naruto, I'll deal with these people." Kakashi said in an angry voice, Asuma nodded and ran quickly to Naruto's side. Naruto's vision was very shaky, it would blur into focus then out again. Even though his vision was blurry, Naruto could make out four worried faces looking down on him now. One was a woman with black hair and red eyes, the second lady had purple hair and brown eyes. He somewhat recognized the other one, it was Asuma, he had brown eyes and black hair. The last one was an ANBU with a weasel mask, black hair, and Naruto could see two coal-black eyes. He could easily tell they were all worried._

_"Kurenai do you know any medical ninjutsu?" The ANBU asked frantically to the girl with black hair and red eyes._

_"No I don't, Anko do you?" Kurenai asked the girl with purple hair and brown eyes._

_"No, and I know the hospital won't accept him, the last time they did they tried to poison him!" Anko said with anger in her features._

_At this point, Kakashi was running up to Naruto, he looked down with a worried expression. Naruto was blinking very slowly, barely holding onto consciousness._

_"Itachi, do you have any bandages!?" Kakashi asked the ANBU._

_"No I don't..." Itachi said in a worried voice. They all looked down at Naruto again with worried expressions._

_"I... can't... feel... my... leg..." Naruto said between breathes. When Anko quickly grabbed the leg and twisted it forward so it would heal correctly everyone inside and outside Naruto's mind visibly winced when Naruto let out another bloodcurdling scream._

_"ANKO!" Itachi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi yelled. They watched as Naruto held his leg in pain and cried out, with pained expressions, they continued to watch._

_"Itachi use your Sharingan..." Asuma said, Itachi nodded and activated his Sharingan, making Naruto go into a daydream-like state, the boy just stared ahead to show it had worked. He looked around at everyone who had worried expressions on their faces. He wondered if Naruto had seen anything he shouldn't have._

_"Do you think he saw anything that would hurt him?" Asuma asked in a concerned voice, everyone frowned and Itachi had an idea._

_"Do you want me to go into his mind and see if he saw anything?" Itachi asked, everyone nodded, looking at Naruto's sleeping face._

**_(Memory End)_**

After watching the memory, everyone looked at Naruto with shocked looks.

"Y-You remembered that?" Kurenai asked with a sad voice, Naruto nodded.

"That was one of the beatings you got as a child...?" Sasuke and Shikamaru asked, Naruto nodded and all the Genin gasped in horror.

"At least once a day to a week..." Naruto said with a sad expression all the Genin looked at Naruto with horrified eyes.

"How did you survive that!?" Neji asked, Naruto looked back at the memory.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself..." Naruto said.

They all continued walking until they felt the Kyuubi's chakra, they all froze in their spots. Kakashi nodded them forward and they all walked into a large room with a cage in the back, Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugans and jumped back.

"The N-Nine T-Tails chakra... i-it's so immense!" Hinata said, Neji said the same thing but without the stutter. Naruto walked forward with widened eyes, he looked into the cage only for two red slit eyes to appear. He stood his ground and stared at the eyes. Then a claw flew through the cage, Naruto jumped back screaming.

**"Do not mess with me, Kit."** The Kyuubi said, everyone gasped.

"Y-Your the Kyuubi!" Naruto said in a frightened voice.

**"Yes Kit, I am the Kyuubi, and I would eat you if this accursed seal wasn't in the way!" **Kyuubi growled out, Naruto jumped behind Kakashi in fear, all the Genin were standing and staring at a scared Naruto.

Then, three figures came forward. The Fourth Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and Nagato. Naruto gasped and jumped from behind Kakashi.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Naruto yelled in fear, pointing at them.

"Oh... is that any way to treat a family member? I am Nagato, little Naruto..." Nagato said, Naruto looked at him in shock.

"W-What!?" Naruto stuttered, not believing it.

"... And how is that any way to treat the person who helped you get the Sharingan? I am Madara Uchiha..." Madara said, everyone's eyes widened and Naruto fell on the ground with wide eyes.

"M-M-MADARA UCHIHA!?" Naruto yelled in a horrified voice. The last person then stepped forward in front of Naruto, helping him up.

"Hello Naruto..." Minato said, Naruto's eyes were threatening to explode.

"F-Fourth Hokage!?" Naruto said, Minato smiled.

"Naruto." Minato said, confusion took over Naruto's face.

"H-How do you know my name?" Naruto asked, Minato smiled. All the Genin watched with wide eyes as Minato smiled, Naruto standing next to The Fourth looking like a small version of him was scary for everyone else.

"Because I'm the one who named you... because the truth is, you are my son." Minato said, tears ran down Naruto's face and he laughed like this couldn't be real. All the Genin's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"M-My father?" Naruto said, still disbelieving. Everyone watched the scene with widened eyes.

"Yes Naruto, I am your father." Minato said, then he was crumpled on the floor when Naruto punched him in the stomach. Everyone gasped.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SEAL THE NINE TAILS INSIDE OF YOUR OWN SON!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA... WHAT I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF THAT!? ALL THE VILLAGERS LOOKED AT ME IN ANGER OR FEAR! THEY EVEN MADE THEIR KIDS FEAR ME AND RUN AWAY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON!?" Naruto yelled, tears still pouring from his eyes, he then started to rub his hair like he was going to rip it out. All the Genin watched with widened eyes and the Jounin gained tears in their eyes.

"Because you are my son, I trusted you could control that power... a parent's job IS to have faith in their children..." Minato said, Naruto's eyes widened as more tears continued to fall. Everyone else's eyes widened at what Minato's reasons were.

"You... trust me?" Naruto said slowly, then his eyes widened.

"Wait a minute! Then why is Madara Uchiha and Nagato in here!? What are you doing here!? How many things are sealed inside me!?" Naruto said in a panicked voice, Minato just laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's a story you'll have to listen to... the truth behind the Nine Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf..." Minato said, everyone sat down in front of him and listened as he sat and explained everything.

"First, let's start with your mother... have you had the Birds and the Bees talk yet?" Minato asked, Naruto blushed.

"DAD!" Naruto said, everyone snickered.

"I was just asking!" Minato said with a laugh.

"Anyways, Kushina was due for October 10, we were so happy to finally have a child but there was one problem. A jinchuuriki's seal weakens during the pregnancy and labor process..." Minato continued, Naruto gasped.

"So mom was a jinchuuriki too!?" Naruto asked, Minato nodded.

"Yes, first Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage, then Kushina Uzumaki, your mother, then you, Naruto Uzumaki." Minato said, everyone's eyes widened.

"So I'm related to the First, Second and Fourth Hokages and I'm also the third person in our family to be a jinchuuriki!?" Naruto said, astonished. Minato nodded and continued.

"So, during the birth Kushina was taken away from the village so if the Kyuubi broke out of the seal, we could stop it. When she had just given birth to you, the nurses were going to give you to your mother when they were killed by that guy over there..." Minato said, pointing at Madara who was standing next to Minato, he just waved.

"He held you in his arms, kunai at your heart. He threatened to kill you if I didn't step away from your mother, then Nagato came into view. He has the Rinnegan so he brought Madara back to life when he died, it's an ability of the Rinnegan..." Minato said, Nagato waved.

"Madara threw you into the air and tried to stab you, I used my signature jutsu and saved you but he got your mother. I laid you in the crib at home and went to save your mother but it was too late, the Kyuubi was extracted from her and she was inches from death. I summoned Gamabunta, a summoning from Jiraiya-sensei's summoning contract. I managed to get the Kyuubi, Kushina, and you away from the village before anyone else died. When we were in the middle of the sealing process the Kyuubi tried to kill you with it's claw, Kushina and me jumped in front of it and blocked ou from being killed. We would gladly give our lives for our son..." Minato continued before being cut off.

"You would have given your life for me...?" Naruto asked, happiness filling him. Minato nodded, then Madara spoke.

"... And when this idiot sealed the Kyuubi, he forgot me and Nagato were on it's head and he pushed so much chakra into the seal, he got sealed too." Madara finished, everyone's mouths were gaping.

"So let me get this straight... I have the Kyuubi, Madara Uchiha a Sharingan user, Nagato Uzumaki a Rinnegan user, AND MY OWN FATHER SEALED INSIDE ME!?" Naruto said, yelling the last part. All of the tenants in Naruto's head nodded.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick..." Naruto muttered as he ran away to a corner of the room. When he came back, he looked better.

"So why did Madara attack the village with the Nine Tails?" Sasuke asked, Madara sighed.

"At the time, I was consumed by revenge... by the way, we saw the massacre from Naruto's eyes that night. Don't try to get revenge, your brother did it for a reason, you know that too." Madara said, Sasuke thought about it and his eyes widened.

"Your right, he was never the one to go on a massacre, he hated violence..." Sasuke said in realization.

**"Naruto, come rip this seal off so I can rip you to shreds!" **Kyuubi yelled, Naruto looked at him.

"Then I think I'll stay over here... Kyuubi..." Naruto said, making everyone laugh.

**"Kyuubi! What was our deal when we were first sealed into Little Naruto?"** Nagato asked harshly. Kyuubi laid down.

**"You said I was not to hurt Naruto or suffer your wrath..." **Kyuubi said, everyone laughed and Nagato smiled.

"Good, now remember that!" Nagato said, looking back at Naruto.

"What? I think of you as a brother after watching you grow up..." Nagato said innocently. Naruto's eyes widened and tears spilled from his eyes again.

"Gosh! I'm crying so much tonight! I-I can't help it!" Naruto said happily, everyone smiled.

"Oh dad! I have a question that I always wanted to ask you... How did you and mom fall in love?" Naruto asked, Minato blushed crimson and everyone snickered.

"W-Well.. ummm aha well..." Minato said nervously, flushing a brighter shade of red, everyone snickered some more. Then he decided where to start.

"Well, I think I have an idea..." Minato said, thinking of an idea.

"What?" Naruto said, Minato just smiled like a maniac making everyone step back.

"Well, when I sealed the Nine Tails into you I put in my chakra so if the seal broke I could come back and reseal it... then I added someone special's chakra so when you tried to control the Nine Tails power, that person could help you. But, since we're all sealed inside you, you will have some help anyway." Minato said, motioning towards the seal on the cage.

"What? What am I supposed to do!?" Naruto asked.

"Your going to rip the seal off, battle the Kyuubi, and take his power away from him." Minato said, then had a realization.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I want to teach you a few things before you do anything. Of course, you won't be able to do them outside your mind until you actually learn them but in here you could do them easily. My own Jutsu the Rasengan." Minato said, Naruto's eyes widened.

"I will also teach you to enter sage mode... you won't have to worry about any side effects in your mind either! You can do anything in your mind." Minato said, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Can I made it not look like a sewer?" Naruto asked, Minato smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, maybe not anything..." Minato said, making everyone laugh.

"Ok first, gather chakra in your hand and make it swirl randomly. Imagine a small ball of swirling chakra. Like this..." Minato said, making a Rasengan in his hands.

"Ok..." Naruto said, making a ball of chakra in his hands identical to his father's. All the Jounin watched with wide eyes at how much Naruto looked like his father now. Minato smiled.

"Good, I was right! You CAN do any jutsu you please in your mind! If... you have enough chakra which won't be a problem for you." Minato said, smiling. Then he explained Sage Mode...

"Ok now, focus on energy in the environment, draw it in and keep it steady..." Minato said, entering Sage Mode. His eyes went yellow like a frog's and got an orange coloring around them. **(A/N: Like Naruto's Sage Mode!)**

Naruto did the same and got the same results, everyone continued watching as Minato taught Naruto a few things that would help him in his fight.

"And Naruto... if you want a larger Rasengan add Nature Energy to it! Good luck..." Minato said, everyone backed off to the side of the room, watching Naruto walk slowly up to the cage. He turned around.

"Dad? Are you sure he won't just eat me and be done with it!?" Naruto asked, everyone chuckled and Minato nodded.

"Yes! He won't eat you!" Minato said, gaining some small laughs.

"Ok..." Naruto said, floating up to the slip that said 'seal' on it. He ripped it off, underneath was a spiral. He applied chakra to his fingers and turned the seal on his stomach, undoing the spiral. Kyuubi smashed the cage open with his claws and stepped out, he roared sending Naruto flying. **(A/N: The fight will be kind of the same! Since he can do anything in his mind I'm going to make him envision the jutsu and then make them happen in real life later... like the Rasen Shuriken!)**

"Gah! He's so strong!" Naruto yelled, covering his face from the powerful gust of wind. Everyone watched as Kyuubi summoned his chakra, making a compressed purple sphere, it shrank down and he appeared to eat it. He held it in his mouth before he opened his mouth and growled ferally, smoke billowing out. Then he opened his mouth wider and a a beam shot out of his mouth, causing the floor rise up by force, the Genin gasped at the power and the Jounin paled, recognizing the technique from 12 years ago.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" The Jounin yelled, shocking the Genin as they watched Naruto just manage to get out of the way. The Kyuubi's nine tails were waving around violently, some of the Genin were about to wet their pants, when they saw Naruto they tried to keep their eyes on him.

Naruto then entered sage mode, he jumped into the air and made a Rasengan with his clone and yelled...

**'Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan!'** Naruto yelled as he added chakra to it, it grew to the size of three of Kyuubi's tails. He pushed the giant Rasengan forward only for it to be blocked by three of Kyuubi's tails, causing large waves of water to fly into the air. Kyuubi growled fiercely and threw Naruto back, disabling his Rasengan. He roared so loud that the whole room shook.

Naruto then dodged as multiple tails flew up, trying to stab at him. He continued to dodge until the Kyuubi's claw came on top of him, smashing him down and pinning him to the ground.

'_So fast!_' Naruto thought, since they were all in his mind, everyone heard the thought echo around the room.

Kyuubi pinned Naruto to the ground and lowered his head to looked at him with his large red slit eyes.

**"Do you think you can beat me?" **Kyuubi said in his dark, evil voice, making everyone shiver. Naruto continued to squirm.

"Why would I break the seal otherwise? Besides..." Naruto said as Kyuubi felt something grab his one of his tails.

"We gotcha!" Naruto yelled, the shadow clone under Kyuubi's claw poofed out of existence. Naruto flipped Kyuubi over on his back, with a yell of surprise from Kyuubi.

"What monstrous strength!" Kurenai said, Minato nodded.

"It's from Sage Mode." Minato said, everyone continued watching.

Then they saw Naruto in the air with two shadow clones, they were making a normal Rasengan then it turned into a shuriken, the feel of the chakra made the Jounin gasp.

"T-That feels like a strong wind affinity!" Asuma said in shock, all the Genin watched with widened eyes as Naruto prepared to throw it at Kyuubi.

"And now my newly imagined move made from my own chakra and not yours...!" Naruto yelled, everyone's eyes widened when he said he just thought about it.

**'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!'** Naruto yelled, everyone gaped as he threw it at Kyuubi, the explosion was so big that even Kyuubi was dazed.

"How did he do that!?" Kakashi asked, Minato watched with widened eyes.

"Well... I DID say he could do anything in his mind, he just made a new jutsu that could be made it real life... but only by him..." Minato said with shock pure in his voice.

"Do it now!" Naruto yelled, his chakra grabbing onto Kyuubi's chakra. Kyuubi tried to get up and growled.

**"You... bastard!" **Kyuubi yelled, everyone watched as Naruto continued to pull Kyuubi's chakra away.

'_He's weakening! Now's my chance..._' Naruto thought, the thought rumbled through the sewers, then to everyone's shock, Kyuubi growled and sent something red up the chakra. The red aura engulfed Naruto's chakra and he grunted, trying to hod on.

'_Hatred... Suffering... I want to kill..._' Rumbled throughout the room, Naruto gasped.

"What!?" Naruto yelled, trying to pull on the chakra. Then eerie voices rumbled throughout the sewers...

"Help!"

I hate all this!"

"It's not going to work anyway."

"I'll get revenge!"

Naruto grabbed his head with one hand.

'_What is this?_' Naruto thought, the thought rumbled through the sewers, he continued holding his head, his chakra started to flow away and towards Kyuubi slowly.

"Naruto! Don't give in! That's what Kyuubi wants!" Nagato and Minato yelled, everyone continued watching.

"Naruto!" Some of the Genin yelled, Naruto continued holding his head.

Naruto's Sage Mode faded away and Kyuubi leaned up slightly.

**"You cannot control my power! You are just a small portion of my hatred!"** Kyuubi said, Naruto started to pant and his eyes widened as he heard past remarks rumble through the sewers...

"Is he the one?"

"Get lost!"

"No one will ever respect someone like you!"

"Get lost!"

"Get lost!"

"Get lost! Get lost!"

"Just go away!"

Everyone gasped, they realized these were memories Kyuubi was sending back at Naruto from his past, trying to make him give in.

"Go away and disappear!" Naruto said with a pained voice. Everyone saw one of Naruto's eyes turn red with a slit, like Kyuubi's eyes, and black in the whites of his eyes. It looked absolutely demonic to them. Everyone then watched with wide eyes as the sewer melted away and they were in a shining gold room. They then heard a soft voice...

"It's all right, you can stay right here." Naruto opened his eyes to see a fiery-red haired woman with dark blue eyes looking at him.

"Naruto..." Kushina said.

"What? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, staring at the woman. Everyone else noticed that the two didn't seem to notice them so they just stayed put and watched.

"And how do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes, that's right. well then, Naruto, can you guess who I am?" Kushina said, Naruto stared at her for a little bit making her giggle, then he spoke...

"No way..." Naruto said.

"Have you figured it out?" Kushina asked, smiling.

"You're Nine Tails' real form!" Naruto yelled, pointing at her. Everyone watching facepalmed. She froze for a minute then grabbed her stomach and laughed.

"That's such a crude laugh! Your trying to fool me by disguising yourself as a woman, Nine Tails?" Naruto yelled, Kushina's hair flew up like tails and she hit Naruto on the head.

"You got it wrong, ya know!" She yelled.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back, holding his head in pain.

"Huh? 'Ya know'?" Naruto asked in confusion. Kushina rubbed her head sheepishly, laughing nervously. Everyone watching recognized that Naruto said that a lot too.

"I couldn't stop myself from hitting you. I was born impatient, and I talk fast, so I use some weird phrases. I try to control it, but it slips out when I get excited. What about you? I hope you didn't get any of my bad speech patterns." Kushina said. All the people watching thought the same thing; _He did get your speech patterns... and your attitude for that matter..._"

"Then..." Naruto said.

"Minato, didn't say anything to you? Shame on him." Kushina said, Naruto started to quiver.

"Yes... I'm..." She said before being cut off by Naruto running into her and hugging her, while shaking. She smiled.

"I've wanted... I've wanted to meet you for so long Ma... ya know?" Naruto said, everyone watched as the eye that looked like Kyuubi's with black around it changed back to the normal pure blue and let some tears fall.

"'Ya know', huh? You really are my child." Kushina said, making everyone smile. After a little bit, Naruto pulled away with a big smile.

"There's tons of stuff I wanted to ask you when I met you!" Naruto said, literally jumping in joy.

"Sure, you can ask me anything, but first, we must tame the Nine Tails." Kushina said, everyone watched as Naruto yelled and chains shot out of him, restraining Kyuubi.

**"This chakra... Kushina, is that you?"** Kyuubi said, shocking all the Jounin and Genin. Everyone then turned to watch Kushina and Naruto who were sitting on the ground.

"Minato embedded my chakra into the seal formula, so that when the time came for you to take control the Nine Tails' power, I could be of help." Kushina said, Naruto continued smiling.

"Are you listening?" Kushina asked, Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"I'm glad that your so beautiful Ma!" Naruto said, making everyone laugh.

"Well, thank you! Your hair is just like your father's, but I'm sorry you inherited my looks, Naruto." Kushina said, giggling.

"Why? If I got my pretty mom's looks, that makes me handsome, right? And you have nice, straight red hair. I wish my hair were like that too!" Naruto said, making everyone laugh again. Kushina giggled.

"You are the second man to compliment my red hair." Kushina said, Naruto looked at her.

"Really? Who was the first?" Naruto asked, Kushina smiled.

"Who else? Your father." Kushina said, laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh that's right!" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Kushina asked, confused.

"Hey, hey! I always wanted to ask you one thing if I ever met you! How did you and Dad fall in love?" Naruto asked, Kushina blushed and giggled.

"What an embarassing thing to ask, ya know!" Kushina said.

"Hey! You said, 'Ya know!' You're excited!" Naruto said, laughing, everyone else laughed too.

"In this case, it's more like shaken up, ya know!" Kushina said, Naruto and everyone laughed again.

"Hey! You said it again!" Naruto said, laughing, Kushina blushed and smiled. Everyone else laughed.

"Let's see..." Kushina said, recalling the events.

_**(Note: Italics means it's in the story and normal text means outside the story! Also, they are basically seeing her memories in a way so they can see the interactions in the story...)**_

_It was the first day I came to the Hidden Leaf Village... that's when I first met your father, Minato._

_"All right, we have a new transfer student today who will be attending our academy." The Teacher said._

_"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know! Oh!" Kushina said, covering her mouth quickly._

_"Look at the color of her hair." One kid whispered._

_"How can anyone have hair like that?" Another kid whispered._

_"How do you get it that red?" Another asked._

_"Her hair's really weird!" A different kid whispered._

_"I wouldn't even date hair like that!" Another kid said._

_"Hey! Be quiet! Settle down!" The Teacher said._

_"I'm... I'm going to become the village's first female Hokage!" Kushina yelled, then 12 year old Minato stood up._

_"I want to become a great Hokage who will be admired by everyone in the village too!" Minato said, smiling._

"A Hokage who is admired by everyone in the village, huh." Naruto said, everyone smiled.

"Ok, now I see a huge resemblance... he is so much like his parents it's unbelievable..." Sasuke said, everyone nodded.

"Back then, he wasn't very manly and didn't look too dependable. So I didn't take Minato seriously or believe for a minute that he could become a Hokage." Kushina said, Naruto looked confused.

"Why not? Dad looked so strong." Naruto said.

"Your right. But back then, I was very young and ignorant." Kushina said, then she giggled, confusing Naruto.

"But I sure was arrogant, having moved from another village and announcing that I was going to become the Hokage. After that, I started getting teased by the boys. They nicknamed me..." Kushina said, trailing back into the story.

_"Tomato! From now on we're going to call you Tomato! You have a fat, round face and red hair. Just like a tomato!" One boy said._

_"As if a tomato can become the Hokage!" Another said._

_"I hate tomatoes!" The first boy said._

_"Me too! I never eat it in my salad!" Another boy said._

_"A tomato that everyone hates, can never be accepted as Hokage!" The first boy said, all of them laughed._

"So that's it! I'll bet it was Dad who protected you from those bullies!" Naruto said, everyone but Minato thought so too.

"No, you dead wrong!" Kushina said, cracked her knuckles making Naruto and everyone else flinch.

"Tomato... I grudgingly accepted being called that name. It was embarrassing, but it fit me perfectly." Kushina said, trailing back into the story.

_"Your getting redder and riper! It's the tomato festival! It's time to harvest!" One boy said, pulling Kushina's hair, Kushina grabbed his hand._

_"Who're you calling Tomato? Now you listen... I hate tomatoes too, ya know!" Kushina yelled, throwing all the boys around the room, she jumped on one and started to punch him._

_"Keep calling me Tomato and you're going to get it, ya know!" Kushina yelled, punching the boy harder. She turned and saw Minato and another boy laughing,_

_"What are you laughing at?" Kushina yelled, Minato jumped and turned quickly, looking at her out the corner of his eyes._

"I always beat those bullies at their own game and turned them into smashed tomatoes." Kushina said, cracking her knuckles again.

"The girl with the long red hair who beat the boys half to death. As expected... I was stuck with a new nickname... The Red-Hot Habanero!" Kushina said, all the Genin's eyes widened as the remembered the name from class. The most fearsome Kunoichi in Konoha was Naruto's mother!

'_Kiba and Shikamaru were always saying that mothers are really scary... they were right._' Naruto's thought echoed through the sewers, all the Jounin and Genin laughed as Kushina looked at Naruto then went on.

"Always fighting. Of course, I always won these fights as the Red-Hot Habanero. But..." Kushina said, going back to the story.

_A kid from my class walked out from behind a tree, behind him he had his Genin older brother._

_"Are you the one always making my kid brother cry?" The brother asked._

_"That's because he's always messing with me, ya know! And he's such a wimp!" Kushina yelled, the boy looked away._

_"I'm a Genin. Cool, huh? I have to teach anyone who bullies my kid brother a lesson." He said, cracking his knuckles. We were jumping through the tress and he threw a real kunai at me, I turned on him and clothes pinned him in the neck. It turned out he did a substitution and he grabbed my hair so I couldn't run._

_"You can't even recognize a substitution jutsu? Your still just a kid! Your hairs so red, and it's stiff like thread. Hair like this is ugly!" His brother said, the kid from Kushina's class walked up and laughed in her face._

_"Serves you right!" The boy laughed before gasped at Kushina who was crying._

_"I... I don't like my hair either!" Kushina yelled, breaking out of the boy's grasp she then proceeded to beat him up._

_"But... even with hair like this, I'm still me!" Kushina yelled, beating up the Genin. The little brother ran away screaming; The Red-Hot Habanero!_

_"Outsider! Like an outsider could become the Hokage!" The brother yelled, leaving. Kushina looked up and saw Minato in a tree._

_"Not going to help an outsider? You agree with them too don't you!" Kushina yelled._

_"I..." Minato said, before Kushina ran away crying._

_'Why did I ever say I wanted to become Hokage?' Kushina thought._

"I used to hate my hair. But a certain incident changed the way I felt about my red hair." Kushina said.

"A certain, incident?" Naruto asked, Kushina continued.

_"I'm home! I'm home. Is... Is anyone home?" Kushina called, stopping and looking in the kitchen, then she saw a few ninja rise out of the shadows. She gasped and ran._

_"Someone! Help me!" Kushina yelled, running until she was caught._

_I have a special kind of chakra. Because of that, the Hidden Cloud kidnapped me._

"Was it the Nine Tails they were after?" Naruto asked, shocking Kushina.

"How?" Kushina asked, Naruto smiled.

"Dad told me." Naruto said, Kushina nodded.

"Yes, I have chakra to suppress the Kyuubi and I also was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki before you. They wanted that too." Kushina said then continued.

_Kushina fell over and they ninja pull on the binds holding her._

_"Hey! Get up!" On of the ninja said._

_At that time, in order to leave a trail behind as I was being taken away, I cut off peices of my hair and dropped it... without the enemy knowing. But since I was an outsider, I didn't hold out any hope that someone would come to rescue me. We had come to the edge of the border, and I thought it was all over..._

_Behind her, the three ninja were killed, one by one. She just kept walking, not registering what was going on. Minato dropped in front of her._

_"Are you hurt?" Someone asked, Kushina looked up as the moon lit up the dark. Minato was a few feet in front of her._

_"I came to save you." He said, smiling, she smiled then feel to her knees, he rushed and caught her before she was on the ground._

_"You'll be all right now." Minato said, picking her up bridal style._

_"Hey, wait a minute!" Kushina said, Minato jumped into the air, the moon illuminating the night. Kushina looked at his smiling face then at his hand. In his hand were a few strands of her hair._

_"That's..." She said disbelievingly._

_"Your hair is beautiful, so I noticed it right away." Minato said, smiling. Kushina looked away._

_"But you always ignored me." Kushina said._

_"Because I know that your strong, in body and in spirit. But this is a fight between two villages. This is different from your other fights, so..." Minato said, landing on a tree._

_"So?" Kushina said, Minato smiled._

_"I didn't want to lose you." Minato said, Kushina's eyes widened. _The girl Genin listening let out 'awes' at how sweet Minato was.

_"Even if I'm an outsider?" Kushina asked, Minato looked puzzled._

_"Why do you say that? You live in the Hidden Leaf Village, so your one of us." Minato said._

_At that moment, Minato was a great ninja in my eyes. He was the man of my dreams. He changed me. This red hair I used to hate brought me the man of my destiny. And it became the 'red thread of fate'. After that, I learned to love my hair. And... I fell in love with Minato._

Naruto smiled many different smiles, no one could tell what he was thinking now. But, they knew he was happy.

"Only men who compliment my hair get to hear these precious words from me. Naruto, will you accept them?" Kushina asked.

"Uh-huh!" Naruto nodded, with a large smile.

"I love you." Kushina said, Naruto's face turned to shock, then he looked around, his smile getting bigger. Everyone felt joy with him. Kushina then poked Naruto on the chest.

"When you put the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the Red-Hot Habanero together..." Kushina said, Naruto jumped up and laughed.

"You get the Leaf's Orange Spark!" Naruto yelled, Kushina smiled. **(A/N: I changed Hokage to Spark because I thought it sounded better!)**

"That sounds cool, ya know!" Kushina said, Naruto giggled.

"I'm going to be Hokage like Dad!" Naruto said, giggling, Kushina smiled.

"Hokage... Your dream is the continuation of Minato's and my dream..." Kushina said happily. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that it was true.

"Yeah, I won't let your dreams down!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto..." Kushina said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"But... before that..." Naruto said, looking back to where Kyuubi was. Then, they were all back in the sewer.

Kyuubi growled and looked at Naruto, Kushina's soft voice echoed through the sewers.

"I love you."

'_What is this? I feel so calm...' _Naruto's thought rumbled through the sewers.

"I love you."

_'I feel so happy...' _Naruto's thought rumbled through the sewers as he opened his eyes, he yelled in determination.

**"Damn you, Kushina!"** Kyuubi said, everyone watched with wide eyes as Naruto shoved the Nine Tails' hatred back with a yell.

"My chakra that's suppressing the Kyuubi won't last much longer! This is your chance to do it!" Kushina said with determination.

"All right!" Naruto said with sheer determination in his eyes.

**'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!' **Naruto yelled, making lot's of Shadow Clones.

**"You Brat!" **Kyuubi yelled, trying to rip away Kushina's chakra chains.

"Go!" Naruto yelled, all the Narutos ran forward, Kyuubi ripped off the chains.

"Just as I thought. He's really strong!" Kushina said. All the Narutos started to make Rasengans.

"Take this!" They yelled, Kyuubi roared, shaking the whole foundation of the room. All the Narutos jumped into the air.

**'Rasengan Super Barrage!' **Naruto yelled, Kyuubi slashed at all the clones.

**"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"I can keep going, ya know!" Kushina said, making the remaining chains on one of Kyuubi's legs pull out from under him and trip him. Kyuubi fell over onto his back with a roar of outrage.

"Here!" Naruto said, entering Sage Mode. All the remaining Narutos entered Sage Mode and made their Rasengans about as big as Kyuubi's head times two. Everyone watched with widened eyes, it was so bright it almost looked like the sun but they could still stare into it. About 70 enormous Rasengans were threatening to hit Kyuubi now. Kyuubi's eyes widened from shock.

**'SAGE ART! MASSIVE... RASENGAN BARRAGE!' **All the Narutos yelled in unsion, echoing throughout the sewers like 70 bullhorns taped together. All 70 Rasengans hit Kyuubi and sent him flying back, smashing into the cage with a thundering thud. Then one Naruto came running at him with a Rasen Shuriken in hand.

"One more round!" Naruto yelled.

**'WIND STYLE! RASEN SHURIKEN!' **Naruto yelled, hitting Kyuubi in the face, pinning him against the cage, all the Naruto clones grabbed Nine Tails' chakra. Naruto held the Jutsu as long as he could, keeping Kyuubi stunned at the power behind it.

**"WHAT KIND OF POWER IT THIS!?" **Kyuubi yelled, getting smashed against the cage more. Everyone watched how the tables had turned.

"Pull!" All the clones yelled, pulling on the chakra. Naruto was still holding the jutsu.

"GET OUT!" Naruto yelled, Kyuubi went flying back more, into the cage which was now not there because of the force.

"You did it! You pulled the Nine Tails' chakra out!" Kushina said, all the clones disappeared and another version of the fox appeared, it was his chakra. Everyone watched with wide eyes as it all seeped into Naruto's chest. When it was done, Naruto was glowing orange and yellow, markings all over his skin and flames rolling off of him. Kyuubi sat up, he now looked like he hadn't eaten in months. Naruto looked at himself.

"This is... This is the Nine Tails'..." Naruto said, Kyuubi glared at him angrily.

**"Naruto... You..." **Kyuubi said, Naruto looked up with slight fear in his eyes.

**"You have infuriated me, Naruto!" **Kyuubi yelled, his tails sticking into the air, he made a Tailed Beats Bomb the seven time the size of himself. Everyone gasped, the Nine Tails was so strong...

"You still have that much power..." Naruto said with shock in his eyes. Kyuubi pushed so much chakra into the attack that his tongue rolled back and his eyes paled out slightly.

"You really are amazing." Naruto said, twisted the seal on his stomach. Red fences fell down, pinning all nine tails and then the rest of Kyuubi. The Tailed Best Bomb fell to pieces.

**"This is the Six Paths...?!" **Kyuubi said in a confused tone, then two large red gates closed, the spiral of the seal winding back up. The cage darkened so only one glowing, blood-red slit eye was showing.

**"You watch out... Naruto." **Kyuubi said, closing his eye. The cage was pitch black.

'_I'm sorry... Kyuubi. But I'll make it up to you. So just hang in there for a little while.' _Naruto's thought rumbled through the sewers, he turned and walked up to the shocked spectators. They all had looks of pure shock, even Minato, Madara, and Nagato.

"What?" Naruto asked, they just gawked at him. He looked at himself and giggled.

"Oh, right! I'll call this Nine Tails Chakra Mode!" Naruto said happily, then he stopped using Kyuubi's chakra and returned to normal.

"Naruto... did you seriously just beat the Nine Tails!?" Kiba asked, Naruto smiled.

"Sure, in my own mind!" Naruto said with a laugh, everyone just stared at him in shock.

"Naruto? How did you come up with those moves!?" Minato asked, Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know I just thought about them, how to do them, then named them. That one with the shuriken I named Wind Style because to me it felt like a wind jutsu..." Naruto said simply, the Jounin just stared at Naruto for a little bit until Kakashi spoke.

"You might be a jutsu genius! That attack was so strong even Kyuubi was stunned for a little bit!" Kakashi said, they all heard Kyuubi growl in disapproval.

**"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED CYCLOPS!" **Kyuubi growled out in anger, Naruto walked up to the cage. Kyuubi already regained it's usual appearance now.

"Hey." Naruto said, raising his hand, everyone watched as a red gate came down on Kyuubi's neck, pinning him down, Naruto jumped up on his cheek standing in front of his blood red eye. Naruto smiled, looking into the fox's eye.

"You know, one day I'm going to free you from all your hatred... I know what it's like to be gripped by it and want revenge. One day, you won't have to fear it anymore..." Naruto said, he jumped down and walked out of the cage, he lifted his hand to release Kyuubi's head.

**"You're so Naive! I am the Kyuubi! I am hatred itself!" **Kyuubi yelled, Naruto just turned with a smirk.

"Well then, that's ok! I'll still take your hatred away one day." Naruto said, Kyuubi snorted in amusement and Naruto walked towards everyone else. Everyone had looks of shock written on their faces.

**(A/N: Just because Naruto mastered hatred doesn't mean he won't get angry, he just won't hold grudges too long! I thought I would make his parents help him conquer hatred when he met them so he won't exactly hold grudges... but he can get angry and have a blind rage.)**

Then, Naruto heard splashing behind him, he turned and saw Kushina coming up to him.

"Naruto! You did it! You pulled the Nine Tails chakra out, ya know!" She yelled, Naruto laughed and hugged her. Then her look turned grim.

"Also, there is something I have to explain to you..." Kushina said, Naruto back up and looked at her, he frowned.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in a worried tone, she looked at him.

"I was chosen to be the Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki from another land... I'm from the land of Eddies..." Kushina said, Naruto was shocked.

"What?" Naruto said in shock.

"WHAT!?" All the other Genin yelled.

"Why were you chosen!? Why not someone else from the same land!?" Naruto yelled in confusion, Kushina just continued.

"Your right, I'm from another land, but the Land of Fire and the Land of Eddies, as well as Hidden Leaf Village and Hidden Eddy Village, shared a deep bond. The Senju clan of the Hidden Leaf and the Uzumaki clan of the Hidden Eddy were distant blood relatives. Our people lived long. So the Eddy Village was also know as the Village of Longevity. And we specialized in Sealing Jutsu." Kushina said, shocking all the Jounin, Genin, Madara and Nagato. Minato wasn't surprised and Naruto was shocked the most.

"We were also a rowdy bunch. The Tetragram seal on your abdomen is based on a jutsu from our village." Kushina said, Naruto lifted his shirt and looked at his seal, everyone else looked at it too in shock.

"And Minato, your father, learned various Sealing Jutsu from my mother. Naruto, the symbol on your back... that is the symbol of the Hidden Eddy. Even today in the Hidden Leaf Village that symbol is a symbol of friendship, isn't it?" Kushina said, Naruto nodded, looking at the spiral on his back.

"So the Hidden Eddy Village...?" Naruto asked, Kushina looked down.

"It no longer exists. During the era of war, our Sealing Jutsu abilities were greatly feared, so the village was targeted and destroyed. Those who survived feared for their safety, they hid their identities and scattered throughout the region." Kushina said.

"Still... why were you chosen!?" Naruto asked in slight anger.

"It seems... even among the Hidden Eddy, I was born with chakra powerful enough to suppress the Nine Tails. When I was brought to the Leaf I wasn't told a thing... when I was finally told why I was there I was nearly consumed by my loneliness. Then, Lady Mito summoned me... she told me she was brought to be the vessel too and she was lonely like I was. Then she told me something that changed my life..." Kushina said, recalling and saying what happened.

_"Now listen carefully... Indeed we are the vessels for the Nine Tails. However, there is a way to find happiness even if you must live as a Jinchuuriki." Mito said, then continued with a smile._

_"First... by filling ourselves." Mito said._

"First... by filling ouselves with love, we would be able to live a happy life despite being the Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki." Kushina said, shocking Naruto.

"So you were happy even if you were a Jinchuuriki, Ma?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kushina said. Naruto started to tear up, he wiped his eyes quickly.

"Naruto... Now why are you crying?" Kushina asked, Naruto laughed.

"Because I'm happy!" Naruto said, laughing some more. Everyone smiled.

"Kushina... would you like to tell them the whole story, I told them what happened after Naruto was born already..." Minato said, Kushina nodded.

"So it all started 9 months before Naruto's birth..." Kushina said, trailing off into the story.

_"Congratulations!" The nurse said._

_"What?" Kushina asked._

_"Your due date is October 10!" The nurse said, Kushina smiled._

_"Oh then... Yeah!" Kushina said excitedly._

_"Huh? A baby?" Minato asked, coming out of the kitchen of their home._

_"I'm going to be a mother, ya know!" Kushina said happily._

_"And I'm going to be a father..." Minato said._

_"A mother, ya know!" Kushina yelled excitedly._

_"I'm going to be a father!" Minato said excitedly._

_"A mother, ya know!" Kushina said, running to Minato._

_"Imagine that! I'm going to be a father!" Minato said happily. Kushina jumped into his arms._

"Ok... You both must have been shocked to have Naruto if you said it that much!" Kurenai said with a laugh, everyone nodded. Kushina continued...

_Then, Sarutobi and his wife explained that my seal would be weak during childbirth, we made arrangements for me to give birth away from the village in case the Nine Tail's seal were to break. When I was to give birth, Biwako took me there and on the way I ran into my best friend Mikoto Uchiha..._

"Naruto... Your mother and my mother were best friends!? Sasuke asked, in shock Naruto shrugged and Kushina gasped.

"Sasuke?" Kushina said, Sasuke nodded and she walked up to him.

"You lost all of your cute little baby fat! You were so cute back then!" Kushina said, poking and prodding Sasuke's cheeks to the amusement of everyone else. She sat down and continued...

_"Oh! Was it a girl?" Kushina asked, looking at a baby Sasuke._

_"It's a boy." Mikoto said._

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL!?" Sasuke asked in a disbelieving tone, everyone else laughed.

_"So cute! What's your name?" Kushina cooed, blushing._

_"Sasuke." Mikoto said, smiling._

_"Oh! You named him after the father of the Third Hokage!" Biwako said, smiling._

_"Yes! That way, he'll grow up to be a strong Shinobi." Mikoto said._

_"Your going to be giving birth soon too, right Kushina?" Mikoto asked, Kushina nodded._

_"Well, you should pick out a name in advance." Mikoto said, smiling._

_"I already have. His name will be Naruto." Kushina said, patting Sasuke on the head._

_"You and Naruto will be classmates, so get along and be friends ok?" Kushina said to Sasuke._

_"By the way, does it really hurt?" Kushina asked, Mikoto laughed._

_"So there's actually something that scares you Kushina! I'm surprised!" Mikoto said with a laugh._

_"Let's go Kushina! Your birth is to be kept a secret! And if your labor pains start, don't cry out." Biwako said._

_After we were in the barrier away from the village, I went into labor._

_"It hurts, ya know!" Kushina yelled in pain. Minato tried to focus on the seal but couldn't because of Kushina's pained cries._

_"Kushina... Is she alright!?" Minato asked, Biwako nodded._

_"Yes, now focus on the Nine Tail's seal!" Biwako said, Minato nodded._

_"Hang in there Kushina!" Minato said with worry._

_"Hang in there Naruto!" Minato said with worry._

_"Stay put, Kyuubi!" Minato said._

"And that's about it before Madara came into the picture... Naruto was in the world for five seconds before he was almost killed two times that night... and apparently ever since..." Kushina said with anger. Naruto looked horrified, he jumped up from the floor and yelled.

"WHAT!? FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I WAS ALMOST KILLED THE FIRST TIME!?" Naruto said in complete shock, Sharingan flaring due to his emotions being too intense. When he calmed down, his Sharingan went away, everyone looked at him and sighed.

"Wait a minute... Naruto? How DO you have the Sharingan?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto shrugged, Minato chuckled nervously.

"Ask that guy over there!" Minato said, pointing at Madara who put his hands up in a placating manner, he turned on Minato.

"You told me he needed it sped up right then and there!" Madara said, Minato sweatdropped.

"So Madara gave Naruto the Sharingan... ok then." Shikamaru said, getting a nod from the Jounin.

"Nagato? Who's side are you on?" Madara asked, Nagato's eyes widened and he walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think you could get them to knock it off? They do this whenever they disagree..." Nagato whispered, Naruto smiled evilly and walked in between the two fighting people. They shivered at his evil grin and the glint in his eyes.

"You should both know not to argue in front of me..." Naruto said in his best attempt at a menacing tone. He slapped his hands together and entered Nine Tails Chakra Mode, he spread his arms and slammed Minato in one corner and Madara in another. Then he released the mode.

"You can't die in a seal so I put you both in a time out! Dad said I COULD DO ANYTHING in MY mind!" Naruto said with an evil smirk, everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Naruto!" Nagato said, holding his sides as he laughed.

Minato and Madara came back to the group with smirks, then Minato looked outside through Naruto's eyes.

"I think it's about time you left, it's been about two hours now..." Minato said, everyone nodded and Ino prepared to release the Jutsu. Naruto ran and hugged Kushina before her chakra faded and then he hugged Minato who would stay for sure.

"Remember, some people in this world will want this power for their own benefit..." Minato said, poking Naruto's stomach. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Remember, I believe in you! Don't give up on your dream of becoming Hokage! Also, Jiraiya of the Sannin is your Godfather, when you see him peeping, kick him for me. And remember..." Minato said.

"If you put the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the Red-Hot Habanaero together, you get the..." Minato said, letting Naruto answer it.

"You get the Orange Spark!" Naruto said, everyone smiled, the name DID fit him. Maybe they would get him a cape that says that like Minato's Fourth Hokage cape...

Ino started to release the Jutsu, everyone was fading from Naruto's mind but three more words were heard before they were back in the clearing...

"I love you." Minato said, then everything faded, they were back in the clearing. They looked around to see a smiling Naruto, they all smiled as he started to jump around in happiness.

"And... The Nine Tails explains where he got all of his stamina." Chouji said, sitting on the ground in exhaustion, everyone followed his example. They sat there for a few minutes, resting while Naruto ran around, completely full of energy.

"Ok, even with the Kyuubi, I still question if his stamina is even possible." Sasuke said, everyone nodded, watching Naruto run around some more. After a little bit, they all walked back to Tazuna's house, everyone talking about what just happened when Kakashi had an idea.

"Naruto, can you enter that Chakra Mode and try running? I want to see how fast you can go ok?" Kakashi asked, Naruto nodded, activating his chakra mode. He then ran towards Tazuna's house and was there in a second, he rushed back. All they saw was an orange spark before Naruto stopped in front of them, still full of stamina and smiling.

"I got there in a second!" Naruto said, everyone gasped, they were a few miles in the woods! Even a fast Jounin took a few minutes to get over a mile on foot and Naruto went over a few miles in a second. When they calmed down, Naruto went out of his chakra mode and continued walking. On the way, the Jounin talked behind the Genin.

"The Orange Spark, huh? I actually think it fits him, considering he likes orange too." Kakashi said, the other Jounin nodded, they could all see a new spark in Naruto's eyes since he met his parents.

"Seeing him interact with his parents made me think how much he really is like them... and it gave me an idea. What is we were to get him a cape like his father's?" Kurenai said, all of them nodded, they had been thinking the same thing.

"Well, if we're getting him a cape then it should have a restoration and replacement seal on it. So if he accidentally tears it or it is not fixable it will just fix itself or replace itself." Asuma said, they all nodded in agreement.

"What should it look like?" Kakashi asked, everyone went into deep thought and then Gai smiled.

"It should be red with black flames on the bottom of it, like his father's. Then it should also say 'Orange Spark' on the back in black kanji and have a black inner-lining, and also instead of blue on his jumpsuit we should get him one with black in place of blue! It will all show his flames of youth!" Gai all but yelled, they were lucky only a few Genin heard it, they turned and nodded in agreement with their senseis.

**(A/N: His cape will be like the one when he fought the Six Paths of Pain but it will have 'Orange Spark' written on the back in Kanji like on Minato's cape)**

"By the way, how do we tell them we think Zabuza is still alive and will try to attack again in little less than a week?" Asuma asked, they all frowned.

"I think we should just break it to them." Kakashi said, they all nodded. When got to the house the Jounin told the Genin.

"WHAT!? BUT YOUR SAID HE WAS DEAD!" All the Genin yelled, the Jounin chuckled nervously.

"Well, it turns out it was a fake hunter ninja..." Asuma said sheepishly, totally out of character in the Genin's opinion.

"That means we're going to train you! We're going to train you to control chakra and see what your affinities are." Gai said in his usual confident voice. The Genin then looked determined.

"What about Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi's Sharingan? Or Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode? Can't we use those!?" Kiba asked, the Jounin looked at Naruto who looked like he spaced out, when he focused again he turned to Kiba.

"My dad says those abilities are just tools not crutches, we can't rely on them..." Naruto said, the Jounin nodded in agreement and the Genin looked at Naruto in shock.

"So now you can talk to your dad?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded.

"I just heard his voice pop to life in my head." Naruto said, everyone nodded in understanding.

"I see, so you just needed to visit your own mind to set up the link THEN you could talk to your Bijuu or anything else sealed inside you!" Shikamaru said, another question he had was solved.

"Well... anyways, we're going to be training you to climb trees." Kakashi said, the Genin gawked.

"What?" TenTen asked in confusion.

"Without using your hands." Kakashi finished, the Genin looked skeptical then thought about it and understood.

"Now, I suggest we all go to bed, we all have one large room down the hall. We're going to train tomorrow so get a good night's sleep!" Asuma said, all the Genin nodded and got ready for bed, Naruto was the first one out.

"Amazing, he never gets tired because of unlimited stamina and yet he's the first one out..." Lee said, everyone nodded, looking at the sleeping Naruto. Then they all went to bed. Meanwhile, the Jounin were downstairs talking.

"Something's been bugging me for a little while..." Kakashi said, everyone looked at him and he continued.

"In Naruto's mind, Kushina said that the Uzumaki were related from the Senju and both those clans have large amounts of life energy. When I was in ANBU I was exploring one of Orochimaru's layers where he tried to fuse Hashirama's DNA with children to get the bloodline back into existence... they usually didn't make it because they didn't have enough life energy to support Hashirama's life energy stored in his DNA..." Kakashi said, they all thought about it and their eyes widened.

"Do you really think there's a chance even if small that he has Mokuton?" Asuma asked, Kakashi nodded.

"First Kyuubi, then the Sharingan, and now possibly Mokuton? I think it's highly unlikely. Kurenai said, Kakashi shrugged.

"I wouldn't say so, Naruto IS the most unpredictable ninja in the village." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Ok but I still think it's unlikely." Kurenai said, then they all went to bed.

**(The Next Day)**

"Ok, time to walk up a tree! Focus you chakra to your feet and walk up the tree, mark your progress with kunai." Kakashi yelled, all four Jounin were sitting on a branch watching the Genin try to walk up the tree. Most of the Genin got 1/4 of the way to 2/4 of the way, even Lee who just ran up since he couldn't use chakra, till they saw Naruto. Naruto focused chakra in his feet and ran at the tree, he took one step on the trunk and it exploded under his feet, throwing him back to skid on the ground.

"Ouch." He said, sitting up and looking at the exploded tree like everyone else. Everyone then looked at him, Kakashi thought some advice was in order.

"If you put too little chakra on the tree you'll fall! Put too much and that happens!" Kakashi called, Naruto nodded and took on a thinking pose then he had that 'bingo' look that only some people saw, when you saw that you would know he had an idea.

"So my feet stick to the tree if I get it right no matter where I am on the tree?" Naruto asked, everyone got confused looks but nodded, they watched as Naruto activated his Sharingan and watched his feet. He walked up and laid down, putting his feet against the tree and he focused, Sharingan active. They watch him for five minutes before he smiled. He then walked all the way to the top and everyone gasped.

"How?" Was all the Jounin could say before Naruto jumped down and explained.

"If I sat and tested my chakra against the trunk on the ground then memorized the amount with my Sharingan, then I could remember the amount and practice till I mastered it!" Naruto said, everyone was shocked. Then the Jounin and Shikamaru walked over to a tree and hit their heads against it multiple times muttering; Baka, baka, baka, baka! Naruto just stood there till they all walked back.

"I can't decide if your a genius or you just have your moments!" Shikamaru said, walking to a tree and trying what Naruto did without the Sharingan, it even worked without it! Shikamaru then walked up the tree, all the way to the top, everyone else did the same, they mastered it by nightfall. The Jounin didn't know what it was but there was something special about Naruto, he solved that problem and led everyone else to master it quicker than any of the Jounin had done when they were Genin, Naruto was a leader. People wanted to follow him and be with him.

**(The Next Day)**

"Ok, we have the rest of the week to teach you some useful techniques so please come up and take some chakra paper, then, channel chakra into it." Asuma said, all the Genin nodded and took some paper. Each of them were pretty normal till it came to Sasuke and Naruto...

"Ok Sasuke, your up." Kakashi said, Sasuke walked up and took the paper, he channeled chakra into it... One side burned and the other crinkled.

"Oh! You have fire and lightning, those are strong in battle." Asuma said, Sasuke nodded and walked away.

"Ok Naruto, come up and channel chakra into the paper." Kakashi said, Naruto walked up and took the chakra paper, he channeled chakra into it and it split into four pieces and fell to the ground.

"Huh, it looks like Win-" Kakashi said before being cut off.

"It's Burning/Crinkling/Crumbling/Moistening!" Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee said in order. The Jounin looked down and their eyes widened.

"Ummm... Naruto? Could you do that again please?" Asuma asked, Naruto nodded and took another paper, the same thing happened. The Jounin held up a finger motioning for them all to wait a moment, they walked to the side of everyone.

"How!? No one's ever had all five affinities and certainly not a normal Genin!" Kurenai said, they all nodded and looked at Naruto then turned back.

"Well, whoever said Naruto was your average Genin?" Kakashi asked, they all nodded.

"It appeared Wind was his normal or primary affinity, the Fire is probably from Madara, the Lightning from Nagato, and the Water and Earth... I'm starting to believe Kakashi about the Mokuton theory." Asuma said, everyone nodded but Kurenai.

"I refuse to believe anyone can have multiple bloodlines!" Kurenai said, crossing her arms. They all frowned and looked at Naruto who was looking at them in confusion, they motioned him over, he walked up to them.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a worried tone, everyone just stared at him for a little bit then spoke.

"It's not bad but did you know that you have all five affinities?" Gai asked, Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Naruto asked in astonishment, they all nodded the Kakashi spoke.

"Don't let it go to your head, like your father said earlier, it's a tool not a crutch." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded in understanding and walked back to everyone else. The Jounin watched him and sighed.

"So, what do we teach them first?" Kurenai asked, they thought about it and realized something.

"Wait a minute! Naruto's the only one with wind style so he'll need to be privately trained and Asuma needs to train his own team... hmmm..." Kakashi said, thinking.

"Maybe be could teach them Water and Earth Jutsu first?" Asuma suggested, they all nodded. For the rest of the day, all the Genin learned different Earth and Water Jutsu, Naruto ended up mastering every one of them, making everyone give it their all. The Jounin were confused, Naruto had the lowest scores in the class and yet he was mastering every Jutsu like a sponge. He never even had his Sharingan active unless it was measuring his own chakra! They decided he was a hands-on kind of person, they were right.

"Dang it, every Jutsu we throw out he learns it, he's like a sponge that just keeps absorbing!" Asuma said, all the Jounin nodded then Kakashi had an idea.

"Maybe he's just like his father that way, more hands-on I know Minato-sensei was always training for new jutsu like that, not just reading about them." Kakashi said, they all nodded and let it go. Naruto seemed to be more determined ever since he met his parents, he trained and worked harder, probably to make them proud.

"I think it's a good thing we only gave them two Water and Earth Jutsu, if they get too strong too fast they'll get arrogant and lose future battles. Naruto mastered it all so maybe we can make him read some books for smarts?" Kurenai said, they all thought about it and nodded.

"He does need more brains in his head... maybe we can make his Shadow Clones read with him." Kakashi said, they all nodded.

**(Five Days Later) (Stuff has gone differently, Naruto's father helped Naruto to understand precious people and he never met Haku)**

Naruto and his clones had been trying to read though the books the Jounin gave him for five days now, he was about 3/4 done with the Taijutsu book and they were all going to guard the bridge today, a week had gone by and the Jounin were expected Zabuza to make his move today. They were walking to the bridge when the Jounin felt a familiar chakra signature, it was Zabuza. They continued on to the bridge to find all the workers on the ground.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked, all the Genin circled around him in a protective circle. Then Zabuza and the Hunter Ninja appeared out of the mist that covered the bridge.

"Back for round two, Zabuza?" Kakashi said, all the Jounin next to him got into fighting stances.

"I guess you could that... but I won't lose this time!" Zabuza said, then Sasuke stepped forward.

"That Hunter Ninja is my opponent." Sasuke said, looking at the masked person. Zabuza chuckled.

"Oh... Haku, it looks like you have a rival." Zabuza said in an amused tone, Kakashi had an idea.

"This is Sasuke from the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said, Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Then he has the Sharingan too... Haku are you up for this? Zabuza asked, Haku nodded. Sasuke charged at Haku and they got into a weapon fight, senbon vs. kunai, Sasuke got knocked back and Haku made a hand sign.

**'Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!' **Haku yelled, ice formed around Sasuke, he tried to burn it with a fireball but it didn't work.

"You'll you something hotter than that to burn through this ice!" Haku stated. She started to pelt Sasuke with senbon, Naruto didn't have any jutsu strong enough to attack the ice though. He made a Shadow Clone stay outside while he jumped in for Sasuke. He was pelted in the leg and couldn't move.

"Gah! Damn it!" He yelled, his Shadow Clones was hit with something and dispelled.

"Naruto, can you move anymore?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shook his head, his leg was so numb he wasn't even sure if it was even there.

"Damn it... can you use Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to run through?" Sasuke asked, Naruto frowned and shook his head. Haku gasped in fear at the word Nine-Tails.

"Is there anyway you can use your wind nature to amplify my fire?" Sasuke asked, Naruto frowned.

"No, they never got around to that..." Naruto said, Sasuke cursed.

"Then what do we do?" Sasuke asked, Naruto thought and came up with nothing.

"We have to endure it till someone can help us, we can fight a little but if we move too much we'll run out of energy to keep fighting." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and looked for Haku, another blast of senbon came at them too fast for them do deflect. Naruto turned on his Sharingan and still couldn't track them, he kept it on and looked around for an opening.

"Damn it! Even the Sharingan won't work, there's no point wasting my chakra to keep it active..." Naruto said, turning off his Sharingan and looking around. Luckily, Haku didn't see his Sharingan.

"I don't see an opening he won't stop us at." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded, they sat back to back, kunai at the ready. Neither of them saw the senbon flying at Sasuke, Naruto turned in time to see Sasuke fall to the ground 'dead'. He managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, staring at Sasuke's eyes that were closing.

"Naruto, you have... to live... don't let everyone down... you have to walk away from here... don't die here..." Sasuke said, closing his eyes, Naruto didn't notice that Haku hit nothing vital on Sasuke and he just passed into a death-like state.

"Damn... if only I was stronger... I could have... I could have protected you! Sasuke!" Naruto said, anger and pain filling inside him because he couldn't protect Sasuke. Suddenly, his eyes felt like they were being lit on fire and stabbed at the same time, he grabbed his eyes in pain.

"Gah!" He said, holding his eyes in pain. He screamed, holding his eyes in pain, his now three tomoe Sharingan shifted into a new form, his eyes turned black with one large 6-pointed star, another smaller one, a hexagon shape around the pupil, a windmill-like shape around a red pupil. **(A/N: A lot like Sasuke's Mangekyo with the star design!)**

After the pain went away momentarily, Madara sent some chakra into Naruto's eyes, morphing it to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan so he wouldn't go blind, it didn't change shape though. He looked up at Haku and gasped, his vision seemed much clearer than before. He saw Sasuke start to get up and he was relieved, Sasuke was alive, then Haku saw this and threw for the pressure points in his neck, Naruto wasn't quick enough and the senbon impaled themselves into Sasuke's neck, Naruto caught him and laid him down, he knew his friend was probably 'dead' now, but it didn't matter. He said he would get out of this to Sasuke before he 'died', so he would.

Haku saw Naruto's eyes and gasped, Naruto's eyes had changed, the boy panicked and threw some senbon at Naruto's neck, hoping to make him go to sleep. Naruto yelled in sadness over Sasuke's 'death' and wood rose from the ground, engulfing him and Sasuke into an impenetrable shield, he was in a blind rage and didn't realize what had just happened. All he knew was that his friend was 'dead'. Warm tears rolled down his face as he looked at Sasuke's pale face.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, if I trained harder than I would have been able to protect you... it dosen't matter now... I promise you! I will get stronger and protect everyone else! No one else will die if I can help it!" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke's face, Minato and Madara smiled sadly but proudly. Instead of wallowing, Naruto would take this and save his other friends.

Naruto looked around and gasped, was this wood? Everyone in Naruto's mind watched with widened eyes, Naruto had unlocked the same bloodline as Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. He had unlocked the Mokuton when he felt stress.

"W-What?" Naruto asked to no one, no one dared to answer. Naruto looked around and saw it was a large dome of wood, the wood was shielding them from the senbon that could be heard trying to pierce through. Meanwhile, all the Genin and Jounin were focused on their own tasks, the Jounin taking down Zabuza and the Genin guarding Tazuna in case anyone else came to kill him. No one noticed the small wooden dome.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his face saddened and he cried a little more. Everyone in Naruto's mind watched with saddened eyes; Naruto had just 'lost' his Best Friend. When Naruto turned away, he looked at the wooden dome.

"Oh great... How do I get out of here? But then again, Earth and Water techniques wouldn't be useful against Ice..." Naruto muttered to himself, he still wasn't sure why there was wood around them. Minato continued to think, how could Naruto support two bloodlines at once? Then it hit him.

"Of course! Naruto can have two bloodlines because one it based mainly on chakra and the other based on physical characteristics! The Mokuton bloodline is usually mixing both chakra types together to make wood, but the Sharingan has to do with physical appearance to change looks not chakra! The bloodlines aren't clashing together so he can have both!" Minato stated, Madara and Nagato's eyes widened in realization, that theory made perfect sense. They decided to let Naruto figure that out on his own though.

"Do you think we should tell him of his new abilities... or let him figure that out on his own?" Madara asked, everyone went into thought then Minato spoke.

"I can feel his eyes already morphing chakra to act on their own... I think his new eyes are going to let some leftover chakra out from the upgrade! He probably won't realize it, let's see which attack his eyes end up doing." Minato said, everyone nodded at the logic and watched.

Naruto thought of seeing out of the wood with his eyes, to his shock, the wood moved with his thoughts.

"Ok..." Naruto muttered, he looked out to see Haku, senbon in hand, ready to attack. He felt chakra pool in his eyes and he panicked, everyone watched as his eyes activated the Jutsu without him knowing and they gasped; it was Shisui Uchiha's **Kotoamatsukami**!

"Please! Why are you attacking me? Zabuza just uses you as a weapon! Attack him! We don't want to be enemies with you! Help us fight!" Naruto said, Haku suddenly acted like he was being commanded by an order he couldn't deny, he nodded and walked out of the mirrors to attack Zabuza. All the Jounin were shocked when suddenly Haku walked up and started to attack Zabuza.

"Haku!? What are you doing!?" Zabuza asked in a startled tone, Haku continued to attack.

"What's going on here, Kakashi?" Gai asked, Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned towards the Ice dome. Naruto was now covered in the dome again, trying to tend to Sasuke. Kakashi turned back to the others.

"Take care of Zabuza! I have to help Naruto and Sasuke, their trapped!" Kakashi said, the Jounin nodded and Kakashi slashed through the Ice with **Chidori**. He looked down to see a dome of wood, about 3/4 the size of the Ice dome, someone inside the Ice would only be able to squeeze around the wood.

'_Naruto... Sasuke... What happened? Was I right about Naruto's Mokuton?_' Kakashi wondered, he applied a small voltage in his hand making a miniature **Chidori**. He then lowered his hand onto the wood, cutting it all away reveal Naruto crying over Sasuke, trying to pick him up.

"Naruto? What happened?" Kakashi asked, Naruto looked up with his new eyes, Kakashi took a step back in shock. Naruto had gained what looked like the Mangekyo Sharingan but it was different, Kakashi could tell Madara had applied chakra to give Naruto the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Haku threw senbon at Sasuke, even with the Sharingan we couldn't see them coming and..." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke again and another wave of tears washed over him. Kakashi felt an ache in his heart, Naruto just witnessed what he had witnessed when he was on a team with Obito and Rin. Then Kakashi thought of something, Haku could have put Sasuke into a temporary death state, he DID recall Zabuza saying Haku was too soft.

"Naruto, do you remember what Haku did to Zabuza before?" Kakashi asked, Naruto's new eyes widened and he nodded.

"Ok, let's pull out the senbon or else he really might die." Kakashi said, he and Naruto then pulled out the senbon quickly. Kakashi then looked at Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened before?" Kakashi asked, Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yes, I made a Shadow Clone to stay with Tazuna while I saved Sasuke, when I ran in and grabbed him I got hit in the leg. We were stuck and Haku was throwing the senbon so fast not even our Sharingans could follow them, we didn't see some coming and they hit Sasuke in the neck. I caught him and layed him down, I though he had died and my eyes hurt..." Naruto trailed off, thinking. Kakashi looked at him and realized he didn't know his eyes changed. Naruto then continued.

"Sasuke got back up and I was glad, Haku saw and hit him before either of us could react... Sasuke fell again. I turned and laid him down, I promised him before I would make it out alive so I turned and looked at Haku. He threw senbon at me and I don't remember what happened clearly, it was like I was in a dream. I yelled and wood shot up, it went all around us... I don't know what happened..." Naruto said, Kakashi then realized he was right, Naruto had enough life force to support the Mokuton and he had unlocked it in a time of need.

"I was confused what happened... when I was prepared to fight back I imagined at least seeing through an eye-hole that was as much at I would need to throw my kunai but... the wood actually shifted to the way I wanted it. It opened enough for me to see out and I saw Haku ready to attack. I panicked because chakra pooled behind my eyes without me realizing it, when it disappeared I tried to talk to Haku... I asked him why he was fighting us when Zabuza was using him as a weapon, I told him he should fight with us against Zabuza. Then, he acted like he was given a command and left!" Naruto said, Kakashi realized what had happened after the explanation.

'_It looks like I'll have to contact Tenzo later so we can train Naruto in his Mokuton and Sharingan..._' Kakashi mused to himself with amusement.

"Naruto, we'll talk about the wood and your eyes later... right now, we need to support everyone else. Do you know how to make the wood move?" Kakashi asked, Naruto looked iffy to him. Kakashi thought as much.

"Well, I don't know how I used the wood but I can use my Sharingan! I think it leveled up because I can see better than before, will it help?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded and picked up Sasuke. He brought Sasuke to the Genin to guard and then went to where the Jounin were. They then saw Zabuza slash at Haku in defense.

"Haku! Stop! What's gotten into you!?" Zabuza yelled, the Jounin just watched with widened eyes, then they saw Kakashi and Naruto come up.

"What happened!?" Naruto asked, watching Haku and Zabuza fight, Kakashi motioned for the Jounin to not tell Naruto about his new ability... yet.

"Well... They got into a fight when Haku accidentally hit Zabuza!" Gai said, Naruto believed it.

'_Nice excuse Gai!_' All the Jounin thought, knowing Naruto believed it.

"What do we do? I think they're evenly matched..." Naruto said, watching the two jump at each other. All the Jounin nodded, then they saw Naruto's eyes and tensed. Kakashi motioned for them to not mention it again... they would explain everything later.

"Haku! Stop! Why are you doing this!?" Zabuza yelled, he started to think he would have no choice but to kill her. He swung his sword and dealt a fatal blow to Haku's side.

"I'm sorry Zabuza." Haku said, throwing more senbon, disabling Zabuza's arms and fell to the ground dead. Then they heard slow clapping, they all turned to see Gato and an army of bandits at the end of the bridge.

"So, this is how it turns out, eh Zabuza?" A man in sunglasses said, smiling maliciously.

"Gato... I don't understand... why are you here...?Who are all these thugs you've brought with you?" Zabuza asked, Gato laughed.

"There's been a slight change in plans... you'll die here... your too expensive. If you could... take out some of these thugs too while your at it." Gato said, Zabuza growled.

"Can you handle that... Demon of the Mist? You look about as demonic as a wet kitten!" Gato said, making all the bandits laugh.

"Well, it seems we have no quarrel now..." Zabuza said to the Jounin, they all nodded. Gato walked up and kicked Haku's body that was in the middle of his army and the Jounin.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Naruto yelled, he tried to stop Gato from abusing Haku's lifeless body but was held back by Kakashi. At this point, all the Genin but Sakura and Tazuna were standing behind Kakashi who sat behind Naruto, the Jounin cast them looks telling them to stay and then watched the scene in front of them.

"Are you just going to let him do that Zabuza!? You worked with Haku all those years and he means nothing at all to you!? He lived just to serve you and for what!? Do you still think he's a tool!?" Naruto said, everyone saw Zabuza cry and gasped.

"Your words cut deep... deeper than any blade... While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind... can you toss me your kunai?" Zabuza asked, Naruto reached for his kunai.

"Sure." Naruto said as he threw the kunai, Zabuza caught it in his mouth and charged. He killed a lot of bandits before finally making it to the back.

"Stop him! He's the Devil!" Gato yelled, backing up, Zabuza stabbed Gato in the chest and threw him into the water. He tried to walk back but fell to the ground, swords sticking from his back. Naruto winced and looked away.

"Don't look away... if you live like a warrior... this is the way you die." Kakashi said, Naruto looked back at Zabuza, Madara didn't want the image glued into Naruto's mind and made his Sharingan not remember that image only. The bandits then turned to the ninja and smirked. They then moved to reveal the forms of Inari and Tsunami, everyone gasped.

"While you were fighting we went and got hostages! Now, give us money or we kill them!" One bandit yelled, holding a blade at their throats. Everyone's eyes widened, what were they going to do? Then, Naruto was in his mindscape...

**"Naruto... I've seen what you have done so far... you have proved yourself to me and I respect that. I'll help you. Bump your chakra with mine..." **Kyuubi said, Naruto looked skeptical. Minato came up and nodded in an approving way. Naruto hit his fist with Kyuubi's and smirked, Kyuubi did too. Naruto stood up in front of the cage and held his stomach, he turned his head.

"Your not that bad, ya know?" Naruto said, making Kyuubi chuckle. He twisted the seal, undoing it. He held out his arms as the cage was about to open.

"Let's become a two-man team, Kurama!" Naruto said with a smile, the cage flew open and everyone in Naruto's mind smiled, Naruto had proved himself to the Nine Tails... with a little talk from Madara, Minato, and Nagato of course. They just told him reasons Naruto was different and he ended up respecting him. Naruto's body blasted power, then it spread throughout his mind the Nine Tails power and his own. Then he was outside his mindscape.

Everyone looked at Naruto as he started to glow, it spread until it was the normal Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, then he gained a cape that flew behind him, the Jounin watched as he smiled.

"Naruto? What... did you do?" Kakashi asked, Naruto looked at him with a smile.

"I'm a two-man team now..." Naruto said, everyone's eyes widened at what he said.

"You mean? K-Kyuubi actually...? You and Kyuubi are... friends now!?" Asuma asked, Naruto nodded and everyone gasped at the accomplishment, they knew that Naruto's efforts had finally reached Kyuubi and he respected him. Naruto looked forward, everyone kept their eyes on him, he now had a cape flying behind him. The bandits gasped and were about to slit Tsunami and Inari's throats when there was an orange spark where Naruto had been, when they finished moving the knife, the two were gone and with the ninja.

"So fast!" The Genin and Jounin said, looking at the new Naruto, he looked slightly more mature in this form, it was in his features. Inari and Tsunami gasped and looked at him.

"N-Naruto?" Inari said, Naruto put him down and smiled.

"Heroes always arrive to save people in the nick of time, ya know!" Naruto said, Inari's eyes widened and sparkled, the adding of, 'ya know' made everyone know it really was Naruto. The Jounin and Genin smiled, Naruto HAD befriended the Nine Tails... and in a good way too!

"Now..." Naruto said, standing up and turned towards the bandits, they flinched when he looked at him.

"I suggest you leave this land alone..." Naruto said, the bandits laughed, everyone on Naruto's side frowned.

"Why should we? There's only a few of you and lots of us! We're going to destroy this village for everything it has!" One bandit yelled, Naruto looked at him and frowned.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto said, making a familiar hand sign.

**'Kage Bunshin no Justu!' **Naruto yelled, 20 cape-wearing, glowing, and super fast Naruto's appeared. Some of the bandits ran and others stayed, Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Could you help me out Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded.

**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' **Kakashi said, about 30 bloody Kakashis appeared.

"KAKASHI STYLE!" They all said in unison, Naruto smiled.

'_Shadow Clone Jutsu... Kakashi Style..._' Naruto thought with a laugh at the lat part.

The bandit screamed and ran away, jumping off the bridge and into a small boat, Naruto and Kakashi dispelled their clones. Naruto turned, smiling.

"So... you've become friends with the Nine Tails?" Kurenai asked, Naruto nodded.

"With some help from Dad, Madara, and Nagato of course. They talked to Kurama and he called me into my mind, now we're a two-man team in one!" Naruto said, everyone smiled then got confused looks.

"Wait a minute... Kurama? Who's that?" Shikamaru and Kakashi asked, Naruto laughed.

"It's Kyuubi's real name! Turns out, Tailed Beast have names... his is Kurama!" Naruto said, everyone nodded in understanding except Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna who didn't understand what they were talking about and ignored it. Then they heard Sakura.

"Guys! Sasuke's alright! He's alive! He's alright!" Sakura yelled, everyone turned and Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes. Everyone saw an orange flash and then Naruto was by Sasuke's side, helping him limp to the group.

"Naruto!? Sakura asked, seeing Naruto glowing with a cape.

What happened to you!? I understand the glowing but when did this form get a cape!?" Sasuke asked in astonishment.

"Now I'm friends with Nine Tails, his name is Kurama, I have full control of his power so now I have a cape..." Naruto said, shocking Sasuke and Sakura.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled, Naruto just laughed and continued walking Sasuke up to the group, everyone was staring at his new form. When they got Sasuke up to the group and he was sat down, they all rested... except Naruto. All they saw were orange sparks flying in the air as Naruto ran around them in circles, they couldn't see him but they could see the orange sparks of chakra he was leaving behind. Kurama laughed at his behavior, as long as he was just using the chakra to run around, Kurama would be full of chakra because he molded chakra quickly.

"Great... Konoha has another speed demon! He's even worse than his father was!" Gai said, Naruto stopped in a sitting position, everyone laughed at the joke and rested before heading back to Tazuna's house. When they arrived, the Jounin led Naruto up to their room and held up a mirror for him, he gasped. His eyes had changed... a lot.

"W-What is this?" Naruto stuttered out, Kakashi just looked into the mirror from behind Naruto.

"It's the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi said simply, laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It has multiple techniques it can do, considering you have Madara's power with your eyes... I would say you could do all of it so here they are... The **Tsukuyomi**, a powerful Genjutsu that can morph a person's sense of time so it feels like days in a few seconds. The Eternal Black Flames, **Amaterasu**, which is an inextinguishable black flame which, can reduce an enemy to ash and won't stop burning till it consumes everything or you stop it; Be careful with that one! **Susanoo**, which will summon a massive ethereal warrior, it can block 99% of all attacks and will move when you move... it's like a puppet; I would suggest you only use that in situations with multiple enemies. The **Kamui** which teleports someone or something to another private dimension to be brought back in another location. Then finally, **Kotoamatsukami**, it allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will; I suggest you be careful with that one." Kakashi finished, Naruto looked like he was going to pass out.

"By the way, when you manipulated the wood on the bridge... you unlocked the First Hokage's Bloodline... The Mokuton..." Kakashi said, all the Jounin prepared for however Naruto could react. Naruto reacted the only way he could at a moment like this...

_THUD!_

"Naruto!" All the Jounin yelled, seeing Naruto passed out on the ground from shock. In a second, all the Genin were upstairs having heard the loud thud from downstairs, they looked down to see Naruto on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Kiba asked, Kakashi just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"He couldn't take so much news in one day I suppose..." Kakashi said, all the Jounin nodded. Then Kakashi picked Naruto up and laid him in his bed, all the Jounin sat down and waited, Naruto would probably wake with a start when he remembered and processed the news.

"What did you tell him to make him pass out?" Shikamaru asked with a chuckle, he wasn't expecting the reply he got.

"Well... when he thought Sasuke died on the bridge he suffered great trauma, thus unlocking the Mnagekyo Sharingan. Then, Madara pushed chakra to his eyes to upgrade it to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan... if he didn't Naruto would have gone blind over time." Kakashi said, all the Genin gasped at the thought.

"Then, when he was angry at Haku he unlocked his own family's bloodline... do you remember how Kushina said that the Uzumaki were related to the Senju and how they both had a large life force?" Kakashi asked, all the Genin nodded, realization struck Shikamaru long before anyone else.

"No Way! B-But that bloodline died with the First Hokage!" Shikamaru said in a shocked tone, Kakashi nodded and the rest of the Genin realized what bloodline Kakashi was talking about... The Mokuton.

"W-What? H-He now h-has the S-Sharingan and the M-Mokuton!?" Hinata stuttered, the Jounin nodded.

"I don't care what else he has... I'm not the only one left who has the Sharingan and he can understand me... and... he helped me give up on revenge..." Sasuke said, shocking everyone, then they remembered that Madara had talked Sasuke out of revenge.

"Well... do you all want to wait here with us till he wakes up? I have a feeling he's going to wake up with a yell..." Kurenai said, the Genin nodded and sat down, 10 minutes later, Naruto woke up.

"GAH! WHAT!?" Naruto yelled, shooting up in bed making everyone jump with a yelp.

"Well... ahem. Good, you're awake." Kakashi said, standing against the wall, he walked up and sat down next to Naruto.

"What is true or was I dreaming!?" Naruto said, all the Genin chuckled at Naruto's expression of shock.

"Yes, it was true. You have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Mokuton." Asuma said, somewhat disbelieving himself. Naruto started to fall back, about to pass out again and Kakashi caught him.

"Remember, these are just tools not crutches... you can't depend on them in battle." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now, I want you to try something..." Kakashi said, taking out a branch from behind him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked, Kakashi eye smiled and handed him the branch.

"Just push your chakra into it! I want to test it and see if it works..." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and pushed chakra into the branch. Everyone gasped and Kakashi's eyes widened, the branch grew new leaves of all colors; green, red, yellow, blue, orange, brown, even purple and pink!

"W-What!?" Naruto asked, Kakashi continued to stare at the multi-colored branch for a minute then looked at Naruto.

"You seem to have a very strong version of the bloodline, you may even match the First's abilities when you are older!" Kakashi said in surprise and shock.

"How do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I know because my friend Tenzo told me how he found out, he also uses Mokuton." Kakashi said, shocking Naruto. Kakashi took the branch and put it outside, the colors faded after leaving contact with Naruto's chakra. When he came back, Naruto had a red face and was tangled in vines and everyone else was visibly holding in laughter.

"What happened? I was gone for 1 minute!" Kakashi said.

"Help. Me." Naruto said, eyeing the vines wrapped around him, everyone burst out laughing and when they were done Shikamaru spoke.

"When you left the room to put the branch out, the plant in the window shot up and wrapped Naruto up... he had no idea what to do and turned into that mess over there..." Shikamaru said, pointing from the window where the plant was and to Naruto who was wrapped up in vines. Kakashi laughed and helped Naruto out of the vines. When he was done, Gai brought Naruto a box and handed it to him.

"It's something we thought you would like, put it on then come downstairs so we can see..." Kakashi said, then they all left the room. Naruto opened the box to find ten jumpsuits like his but the blue was replaced with black, then he found one cape at the bottom. It was red with black flames on the bottom, on the back was black Kanji for 'Orange Spark'.

"Cool... It's just like Dad's..." Naruto said, he put on one of the black and orange jumpsuits along with the red and black cape, he looked in the mirror and smiled. It fit him perfectly. Then he changed his blue headband's fabric with a long black one, if it were windy it would fly with his cape. He walked down the stairs to where everyone was waiting in the kitchen and dining room, when he came into view the Genin gasped and the Jounin's eyes widened.

**(A/N: Basically, he looks like what he does in Shippuden clothes-wise! Also, he will wear the cape from now on because it's a gift and he loves it.)**

'_H-He looks so much like his father with that cape on! We chose the right size too!_' The Jounin thought, staring at Naruto with widened eyes.

"Wow..." Was the only word all of them said at once, they stared at Naruto for another minute and he smiled.

"Like it...?" Naruto asked, they all nodded and Kakashi stepped forward.

"Oh and Naruto, it has special seals on it so if it is ever destroyed or damaged it will fix itself... watch." Kakashi said, he took a kunai and cut a hole in the cape, a second later, the area around the cut glowed and it fixed itself.

"Wow, that's so cool! Thanks!" Naruto said, Kurama 'hmmm'ed in agreement. Minato, Nagata, and Madara smiled and nodded too.

"Ok, let's go help build the bridge!" Kurenai said, then they left to help build the bridge with Tazuna. Naruto went into his chakra mode and ran around them, leaving orange sparks, then he stopped in front of them in his normal mode, cape flying behind him. Then they all started to run towards the bridge, most of them watching as Naruto's cape just seemed to fly behind him like he had it for a lifetime. When they got there they helped to build the bridge, it didn't take long with Naruto's Shadow Clones. One week later, they were about to leave...

"Don't worry! We'll come back and visit!" Naruto said, Inari quivered.

"You swear you will?" Inari asked, holding in tears.

"Of course we will, and Inari, it's ok to cry if you want... there's nothing against it. Go for it." Naruto said, holding in tears.

"Who says I want to cry? And if it's alright then why don't you go on and cry?" Inari said, putting on a manly act.

"No. You first!" Naruto said, quivering and holding in tears. They both stared at each other, tears threatening to rush out.

"Forget it!" Naruto said, turning around and crying anime tears. Everyone inside and outside Naruto's mind sweatdropped.

'_Boys can be so pathetic!_' Sakura thought, watching Naruto cry. They started to walk away and the villagers decided to name the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

* * *

**Ok! It took me a few days to do that! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, Naruto looks like he does in Shippuden but he is younger so the clothes are smaller and his looks are more childish!**

**Don't forget to Favorite and Review!**

**BYE!**


End file.
